She Will Be Loved
by Isaacs-Laheys-Scarf
Summary: Clove is a nobody at school. People tend to ignore her. Until she meets Cato, a handsome popular boy. She never has once been loved. Could that change? Summary sucks. story doesn't! T little bit of swearing. (Modern day, High school AU!) ((BTW The cover is the guy I imagine as Finnick Odair!))
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hi! This is my new story! Its based off the song ****_She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5._**** Anyways hope you enjoy! Please review! I don't own The Hunger Games!  
** I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

** Clove's P.O.V:** BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. My alarm clock blares. I turn it off, and get up. I head into my bathroom, turn on radio, and hop in the shower. As I'm shampooing my hair, my favorite song comes on. _Love Somebody by Maroon 5. (_**A/N: Right now I'm obsessed with Maroon 5)** And I start to sing along. I'm actually a pretty good singer, it's my dream to be an actress/singer. I have the actress part down already though, I play Esther in _Orphan._

I blow dry my hair, and put it in a high ballerina bun. I then head to my closet and pick out a black flowy dress, and red stilettos, and head down stairs for breakfast. For breakfast I just grab a granola bar and my back pack and head out to my red convertible. And take off for school.

Wherever I go people stare, my parents happen to be famous. They're famous actors, they stared in a ton of movies like, my dad was in _Silver Linings Playbook. _My mom was in_ Black Swan. _And tons more.

When I get to school though, I'm invisible. For one thing I'm really small, I'm only 5 foot 2 inches tall. Second I'm not tall, blonde, tan, or beautiful. I only really have one friend, if I can call her that. Katniss Everdeen, we sing together in music class. Pretty much I just keep to myself most of the time.

Everyone here throws huge parties every weekend. I've never once been invited to one. Sometimes I get lonely. My parents are never around, and considering I have no friends, I'm pretty much alone.

This year I'm 16 and a senior, I skipped 2 grades. Did I forget to mention I'm really smart? That adds onto the never ending list of why I'm a freak.

I head to my locker when Glimmer, the bitchiest blonde at school comes up to me. "Wow, Clove you didn't tan at all did you? Oh and sweetie we missed you at all the parties. Not! See ya, loser." She makes fun of my brunette hair and pale skin all the time... I feel tears welling up into my eyes as I head to 12th grade honors biology . I sit down in the back corner. No surprise when I end up the only one without a lab partner. But at the last second a large blonde boy with bright blue eyes come in, and sits next to me.

"Hi" He says and smiles at me.

She looks down at her hands. "Hi" she says quietly.

"What's your name?" he asks politely. She keeps her eyes cast downward.

"Well my name is Cato." He tells her. Cato that's a nice name...

"I'm Clove." She said quickly.

"Nice to meet you." He said and turned back to speech about the year ahead. After class Clove quickly grabs her things and heads to her next class.

* * *

At lunch Clove sits at an empty lunch table. With an apple and _The Host._ The book she was currently reading. A couple minutes later she looked up and saw someone staring at her. Glimmer, this was just great.

Glimmer and her bitchy posse walked up to Clove. "Aw, look the loner brought a book to lunch, because she has no friends! /you know her parents are never at home? You know why? Because there embarrassed of her!" Clove had, heard enough. Tears spilled down her cheeks she grabbed her thing and ran down the hall. Getting away from the blonde bitches. She stopped outside the gym and sat on the floor, as she cried. Suddenly there was a shadow over her. She looked up and saw a blonde boy.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded her head.

"I'm Peeta. Katniss Everdeen's boy friend. She saw you run out and told ,e to check on you."

"I'm fine." She choked out. He nodded and started to walk away. She figured it was alomast time fore her next class so she got up and dusted off her dress.


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N/ HI again! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Here's the second!**

**Alpha Clove: I Loved your question! She's wearing a dress, because I modeled Clove off of myself! And at school, I wear a dress everyday so it just seemed right! Thanks for the question!**

**19bethie99: Thanks for the review! I really hope you like this chapter! THis chapter is dedicated to you :)**

**Cato's P.O.V: **I am so lucky! In biology, I get to sit next to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I notice when she left, she forgot her copy of _The Fault In Our Stars. _I read that book also, and really enjoyed it. I was hoping to have her in one of my other classes but no such luck. So I decided to wait till' lunch to return it to her. As I was walking to give it to her, I heard my girl friend Glimmer say some really mean things to Clove.

Clove then got up as she started to cry and ran down the hall. I then saw my friend Peeta get up and follow her. I then walked up to Glimmer, to tell her she can't say those kinds of things to people.

"Hey babe!" She said and smiled.

"Glimmer, why did you say those thing to Clove?" I asked trying not to sounf=d too mad.

"Oh who cares, she's a loser Cato, she doesn't even matter." S

"Glimmer, you can't just say those things! She's not a nobody! She has feelings too!"

"Cato, calm down! Jeez it was funny!"

"If you think that's funny, I don't think I can be with you."

"Are you dumping me?"

"Yes I am." I then started to walk down the hall towards my next class. Math. Sweet I have Haymitch he's always drunk or hung-over so we never do anything but talk the whole time. Plus Finnick, Annie, Katniss, Peeta, Thresh, and Marvel. Are all in my class.

I walk in and see there only one student in the room. Clove. She was furiously wiping at the the tears falling down her cheeks, and reading a book.

"Hey, um, Clove. You forgot this in biology." He holds out her book.

"Oh, um, thanks." She takes it, and looks down.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me."

"Well you don't know me."

"I want to know you." He smiles at her.

"Go back to your precious Glimmer she hisses at him.

"I dumped her sorry ass." he stated.

"Why?"

"Because of the way she treated you at lunch."

"Oh I'm nothing special." She muttered.

"I don't wanna be with someone who treats people like that."

"Oh." She said quietly. Then some other students started to arrive.

"You can sit with me and some of my friends if you want."

"No thank you. But its a nice gesture." She turned her attention back to her book. And he went to sit in the back of the room.

**Clove's P.O.V: **Cato seems pretty nice. But I sorta think it's an act. I start to focus on reading _The Fault In Our Stars._ It's really good. But also really sad. God this guy Van Houton is such a douche. **(A/N: For those who haven't read The Fault In Our Stars, you should! it's really good! Also sorry if you haven't!) **Haymitch is hung-over again so we can do what we wish. I'm just gonna continue reading, like anybody would talk to me anyways.

**Cato's P.O.V: **God Clove looks good. I can't help but stare. I means she's gorgeous, but smart, I want her to be mine. Wonder if she would let me have her?

Finnick snaps me out of my trance. "Yo Cato, do you like Clove?" he asks. "Your clocking her."

"I don't know, I think I do. Look at her she's so pretty. And she's smart. She even reads for fun!"

Finnick just laughed at his friend, who clearly liked Clove.

The class continued. And Cato continued to talk with his friends, but he would sneak glances at Clove, witch got some looks from his friends. But frankly he didn't care. At least not anymore.

**Clove's P.O.V:** I out in my head phones and start listening to my favorite song. _Hero by family of the year. _**(If you haven't heard it, you should listen to it!) **

Let me go  
I don't wanna be your hero  
I don't wanna be a big man  
Just wanna fight like everyone else

Your masquerade  
I don't wanna be a part of your parade  
Everyone deserves a chance to  
Walk with everyone else

While holding down  
A job to keep my girl around  
And maybe buy me some new strings  
And her and I out on the weekends

And we can whisper things  
Secrets from my America dreams  
Baby needs some protection  
But I'm a kid like everyone else

So let me go  
I don't wanna be your hero  
I don't wanna be a big man  
Just wanna fight with everyone else

Ooooohh  
Ooooohh

It's so good, I really like it. I have music next hour maybe I'll sing it. I'm really hoping to get into the honors choir. Only 15 people do, and they sing in competitions all over the world, which sounds utterly amazing. The bell rings and I get up out of my seat. I sing hero as I walk through the walls.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people! Thanks for reading! Remember to R&R! Btw, if you favorite or review, I will give you a shout-out! You guys are amazing! **

**Clove's P.O.V: **I start heading to music class, time to try out for honors choir. I'm trying to decide what song to sing I could sing, _She Will Be Loved by maroon , _or _Gone Gone Gone by Phillip Phillips, _or _The A-Team by Ed Sheeran,_ or _It's Time by The Imagine Dragons, _or _Ho Hey by The Lumineers, _or _Hero by Family Of The_ Year. I write them down on a too many choices! Maybe I'll Ask Katniss what she thinks.

"Hey Katniss, can you help me decide what song to sing?" I ask her politely, showing her my list.

"Um, I think you should sing, _Ho Hey, _Yousound so good when you sing it." She smiles at me. "Hey do you want to sit with me and my friends?" She asks kindly.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude..." I look down.

"You won't be! Come on! I'll introduce you to everyone!" She smiles and pulls me to her friends. I recognize my bio partner, Cato sitting with her friends.

"Hey guys, this is is Clove." Katniss announces.

One boy I think his name is Finnick, says "Hey, your Cato's Bio partner, right?" I nod slightly.

Cato looks up, and smiles at me. "Hi" I say quietly to him.

"Hey Clove. Katniss, how do you know her?" Cato asks Katniss.

"Oh, me and Clove sing together. She's AMAZING!" Clove blushes and looks down.

"Can't wait to hear you sing." Cato tells me. Then the teacher comes in and starts class. Then he says he's going to choose the first person to audition.

"Clove, will you go first?" I nodded, and stood up. He asked me what song i was going to sing so he could play the piano part I told him Ho Hey.

And Then I start to sing. After i'm done, the class is silent. Was I _that _bad? I fell my face get warm and I go back to my seat except this time I'm next to Cato. I whisper to him. "Was I _that _bad?"

"No you were wonderful." He smiles at me.

"Then why is no one talking?"

"Because you were really good." He assures me.

"Oh" I say quietly

"Clove you get to choose who goes next." The teacher says.

I look around and end up choosing, Cato.

"Thanks" he mutters sarcastically under his breath. I have to hold in laughter. Cato end up singing _She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. _I almost sang that song. Cato was actually really good. He'll probably make the honors choir. Everyone else goes up. Katniss and her friends are all REALLY good, well except Finnick and Thresh, they sound like crap, no offense to them or anything.

I'm pretty sure Annie and Finnick, like eachother. Thresh and Jackie are dating, Johanna and Gale are friends with benefits, Peeta and Katniss have been together for a year. And Cato, is the only single one. After everyone auditions are done I get up and start to my next class. But before I'm out the door I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around.

"Oh, hey Cato." I say quietly.

"Het I'm having a a party this weekend, you should come." He smiles at me.

A party? I don' know what I would do at a party... I know I wouldn't drink, and plus I'd probably be ignored. I decide against going.

"I'm not really a party girl. But thanks for the offer." I say kindly.

"Well if you change your mind, you can come." Then he smiles and starts going to his locker.

**Cato's P.O.V: **Not a party girl? I wonder if she's ever been to a party... Finnick comes up to my locker.

"Hey man, excited for the party?" Finnick asks me.

"Sorta... I invited Clove but she said she 'Isn't a party kind of girl.'"

"Sorry man, that blows."

"Yeah it does."

"I bet Katniss has her number. You should ask Katniss for it... Hey maybe Katniss can get her to come to the party."

"Good idea Finnick! I bet she could get her to come!" I smiled and walked up to Katniss.

"Hey do you have cloves number?" I asked her.

"Yes, why do you need to know?"

"Can I have it?"

"Why do you even want it?" Katniss questions him.

"So I can ask her a bio question."

"Oh, okay." She hands me her number.

"Thanks Kat! Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you get Clove to come to the party?"

"Cato, do you like Clove? Because Clove is a nice girl and I don't want you to hurt her, she's really fragile you know."

"No I don't like her, I just want her to feel welcome in group."

"Whatever you say. And I'll try to get her to come Cato."

"Your the best, Kat!"

"I know." she smirks and walks off.

**Katniss' P.O.V: **Cato likes Clove, I know it. But I don't want Clove to get hurt, Clove is a sweetheart, I mean her instagram username is Can'tSpellCloveWithoutLove how cute is that? Even though I don't want Cato to go out with Clove I will get her to come to the party, I don't think she's ever been to one, I think it would be fun for her.

She's in my next class, I will convince her then. Art, my best subject, not to mention my favorite teacher, Cinna. He's amazing, he has a great sense of fashion. He and Clove go shopping together, it may be weird that him and Clove go shopping, but he's a fashion designer on the side, and Clove LOVES his clothes.

"Hey Clove, you really should come to the party!"

"No thanks..."

"Have you ever been to a party before?"

"No.." She say quietly.

"You should come! They're really fun! Plus, Cato wants you to come?"

"Why would he want _me _to come?" She asks quietly.

"I don't know! You really should come! I'm pretty sure Cato likes you, so watch out!"

"I'll come, only if you want me too..."

"Of course we want you too! I'll come to your house to get you ready! Txt me the adress!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! Hope you have enjoyed the story so far!**

**Alpha Clove: I haven't, but I do love her songs! So I think i'll add one of her songs in!**

**People who have followed my story, you are so amazing! Thank-you! I don't think I would have the inspiration to write this chapter without you! Thank-you to: Alpha Clove, BamSQUARED, Samsterhamster118, SilentHeartClato, eskimogirl15, fudgebrownies21, and shadowhunting12, you are all awesome! **

**People who favorite: You are so perfect, I can't even explain it! Thankyou! You are amaze-balles! Thank-you Alpha Clove, BamSQUARED, and SilentHeartClato! Thank-you, love you awesome nerds! (Not an insult, it's from Pitch Perfect)**

**Special Shout-Out to ClatoForeverInMyHeart, I love you Claire! You will be my twin sister for-eva!**

**Clove's P.O.V: **Ugh. Today is Friday, Cato's party is tonight. Katniss is going to get me ready, she said that I 'Need to look AMAZING for my first party' why did I ever agree to even go? I'm pretty worried about going actually. People are gonna be drunk, and making-out, plus Katniss said we were gonna play truth or dare. Maybe I should just stay home, and watch Teen Wolf.

Bu I already told Katniss I would go... It would be rude to just cancel, wouldn't it? I'll just go, it might be a good experience... Maybe people will actually talk to me, but that is highly doubtful... In the end I just decide to go.

Katniss told me I could sit with them at lunch everyday this week, but I don't think the other girls like me so I just decide to lie and tell her I prefer to sit alone. This week I've already finished 3 books... _The Fault In our Stars, The Host_ , _and Beautiful Creatures. _God I'm such a nerd...

I start heading to first hour, biology, at least I have someone to talk to, even if Cato is just asking questions about biology. Katniss said she thought he liked me, I'm pretty sure she was delusional when she said that. Everyday he almost completely ignores me. Sometimes though, I see him sneak a glance at me during lunch.

I sit down in biology but I'm about 10 minutes early so I pull out my I-Pod and start listening to _Heat attack by Demi Lovato. _It's a wonderful song. I listen to it in the car. I then pull out one of my favorite books, _Life as we knew it by Susan Beth Pfeffer. _It's about the apocalypse kinda, the moon gets moved, and the tides change and volcanos erupt.

I look up from my book, and find Cato next to me. I pull my headphones. "Hi." I say shyly.

"Hey."

"I changed my mind." I say quietly.

"About what?"

"Your party."

"Really, that's great!"

"Is there gonna be alcohol?" I ask in a whisper.

"Yes, but here's a secret. You don't have to drink it." He whispers back and smiles, I smile back. He has one of those smiles that just makes you want to smile back. "Also, I have a stash of Capri-Sun, and I'll let you have some." This makes me giggle, and I don't even know why.

"Thanks." I say in my normal voice.

"Hey you really should sit with us at lunch." he tells me.

"I prefer to sit alone..." I tell him.

"Don't give me that crap, Clove. Sit with us today."

"I would, but I don't think that Johanna, Jackie, and Annie, or Thresh like me very much..." I tell him.

"Oh, who cares. They don't like many people, they just have to get to know you." I just nod.

"So what are we gonna do at you party?" I ask him.

"Well I have a pool, hammer slogging**(That's for you, Claire!)**, a jumpy castle, blow up water slide, and a trampoline." Wow that sounds fun, like really fun.

"That sounds fun."

"You bet it does. So how come you changed your mind?"

"Oh, Katniss convinced me."

"Ah. So Clove, at my party if I want to impress a girl, how would I do that?" I think about it for a second, then it just comes to me.

"Be yourself." I then look down and smile.

"You think that would work?"

"I know it will work. So who's the girl your trying to impress?" Just then comes in , and stops our conversation. Gee thanks .

**Cato's P.O.V: **Thank god for ! I could not lie to Clove! I'm actually really excited for my party now that Clove is coming. I'm even letting her into be-loved stash of juice boxes. I hope she has fun. I think I'm gonna stay sober, Clove doesn't like alcohol, I don't like that much anyways. I went all out for this party. I know were gonna play truth or dare, I will not pick truth, I don't want to tell my feelings about Clove, she would probably get scared of me, then where would I be?

After an hour long lecture from Effie, I head off to math. Yes, Haymitch is hung-over! We are free to do as we please! I look over to Clove and see her watching that show, Teen Wolf, on her I-Pad. I go in the back and sit and chill with my friends.

**Clove's P.O.V: **In math, I sit and watch the newest episode of teen wolf on my I-Pad. This show is so good. They have a-lot of cute guys. The cutest by far is Isaac. Me and him have a lot of things in common... Were not popular. And when I was little my dad would abuse me... I never told anyone, not even my mom. I don't intend to tell anyone. Ever. My dad would hit me, he even locked me in a closet one time, I'm claustrophobic now. Isaac kind of looks like Finnick in my opinion.

After class, I go to honors English and gym. In gym class Katniss comes up to me and says she's excited I'm sitting with them. She said after we change she will bring me to the table, I happily say yeas. I did NOT wanna walk over to there table alone. I would probably chicken out and sit by-myself. I decide to bring my book to lunch, I know it's nerdy, but what if I get ignored? The book I decide to bring is _Beautiful Darkness_ the second book in the Caster Chronicles.

Katniss finds me after I've dressed back into my strapless mint green-blue color dress with pockets, and brown cow girl boots. I curled my hair today, I think I actually might look kind of pretty. We head over to her table, when I sit down I get Glares from, Thresh, Jackie, and Johanna. I guess I was wrong about Annie. Lunch was good. I got to know Finnick and Annie, they were so meant for each other, they were both swimmers, loved the ocean, and were swim captains. I learned that Annie is a only child, and Finnick has brothers, and Johanna is his cousin. They asked me about my childhood, I just said that I played in my house by-myself. They looked at me with pity. Man I hate pity. People feel bad for you, when you don't even deserve to be felt bad for.

God, I'm such a bad person. I don't deserve to sit here with these nice people. On Monday I go back to sitting alone. I don't deserve anyone, for the rest of lunch I sit silent, thinking about what my dad told me: "Clove you don't deserve any of this. All you do is take up space! You don't even deserve to live! I hope your alone forever! no one cares and no will ever care about you!". I blink back tears. Cato looks at me with concern, but I just brush it off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! Here's the next chapter! **

**Alpha Clove: Haha so do you! You should try reading the fault in our stars. I guarantee you will cry your eyes out at the end! It's about a girl who has cancer, I know it's sad. But it's so good!**

**SilentHeartClato: Thank you! I'm glad you like it :)**

**Sam1407: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you love the story! I love reading your review! it made my Day!**

**Please review! Reading reviews makes me smile :)**

** Cato's P.O.V: **I wonder what's wrong with Clove... I hate seeing pain in her eyes. It tears me apart. After lunch in choir, I'm gonna ask her what's wrong. I hope she tells me... She might not, she's really shy. She's silent for the rest of lunch.

"Hey, Clove."

"Hi, Cato." She says shyly.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"I don't deserve to have people be that nice to me, okay? Happy?" She turns around, and runs away. How does she not think she deserve kindness? She deserves everything. I wonder who made her think that way... Who ever it is, I want to teach them a lesson.

In choir, Me, Clove, Katniss, Jackie, Annie, and Finnick (which is really surprising) make it into the honors choir. Only 6 people made it in this year.

"Okay, for your first assignment you be having a group of 3 sing a song from the genre of country music." The teacher tells us. "I have already picked your partners, Katniss Annie and Jackie are together, Clove Cato and Finnick are together. Now get to work."

"What song do you wanna do?" Finn asks.

"How bout highway don't care?" Clove suggests

"Sure, I need to go to the library. We have to get ready for the swim meet." Finnick says.

"Okay see ya." I tell him. Yes just me and Clove! Man I love the song she picked, it's my favorite song right now.

She starts to sing: I can't live with you, I can't live with you, baby. I can't live without you, I can't live with you baby, baby.

Man she is so good. She's even better then Taylor Swift. Witch is saying something.

"Clove, your really good."

"Thanks." She smiles. we sing together until the end of class. After we don't have any other classes together. But I do get to see her tonight so that's a big plus.

* * *

After school I rush home, and start to set up. I take out 20 cases of pop, 10 cases of beer, and 5 bottles of hard liquor. I take out 5 bags of chips, though I don't think they'll get eaten.. Then I hear a knock at the door around 5, it's Finnick, probably just got back from swimming.

"Hey, Finn."

"Hey. Excited to see Clove?" I decided to tell Finnick, he's the one I trust the most. Me and him are best friends.

"You bet."

"I bet she'll look amazing, Katniss and Annie are getting her ready."

"You didn't tell Annie, right?"

"No I didn't. You trust me right, dude?"

"Of course I do, man."

"Good, she's gonna be smoking."

"Hey back off, she's mine."

Finnick laughs. "I know, and Annie is mine." He smiles at me.

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **Katniss and Annie come over around 5:15, they tell me to take a shower while they go through my massive closet. I obey, good thing I don't have anything to short in my closet. I hope they pick something tasteful. While I'm in the shower I start to sing _I can't live without you. _the song me and Cato and Finnick are singing. Cato told me that I sound really good. But he is truly amazing.

I hop out of the shower and blow dry my hair, and put on some undergarments. I walk out and see Katniss, and Annie smiling at me. They picked out a whit chiffon dress for me. I feel like an Angel when I wear that dress, I smile at them and put it on. I then allow them to do my make-up, copper colored eyeliner, tanish-brown color on my eye lid, mascara, and pink blush. I think I look gorgeous, I hug them both, and say thank-you. I then allow them to wear anything from my closet, and they both get rather excited. They choose a forest green dress for, Katniss, And a aqua dress for Annie, they look gorgeous.

"Peeta and Finnick are two lucky guys" I smile at them. they both blush, next thing you know were at Cato's. his house is even bigger then mine! I walk in no one seems to notice me but Finnick.

"Hey, Clove, you look nice." he smiles at me.

"Wait till you see Annie." I tell him, and he blushes, then I see his eye go wide. He must see Annie.

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V: **My party is under-way, and it's going great! People are already hammered drunk I had to get 15 more cases of beer, and 10 more bottles of liquor, me and Finnick are the only ones drinking pop. We wanna stay sober for the girls.

I then see Clove, She looks like a angel with her braids plated on her head, and her all white dress. She's so beautiful.

"Clove!" I say she turns and looks at me and smiles.

"Hey."

"Want a juice box?"

"You promised me one, so yes." She smiles. Man I love her smile, it's so cute. She doesn't smile very often though.

"Let's go to my garage, that's where I hide them." I smile at her and take her hand, and lead her through my house.

"Thank-you." She says sweetly.

"So who's the girl your gonna impress?" She asks.

"You will see." I smile at her. She looks down.

"So did you bring your bathing suit?" I ask her.

"Yeah it's in my car." She tells me.

"Are you going to go swimming?"

"I don't think so... I'm definitely going in your bouncy castle though."

"I have a hot tub in the turret, that me, and the group are gonna go in, you should come."

"I will think about it." She whispers.

We arrive in my garage and hand her a juice box.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you." I smile at her and she blushes. She's so dang cute when she blushes.

"Want a tour around the house?"

"Shouldn't you go find the girl your gonna impress?" She asks.

"She can wait." I got her to smile again. I show her the indoor pool, movie room, game room, and library, She loved the library, I told her she could come over and use it anytime, it made her smile again, I don't think I've ever seen her smile so much.

* * *

**Clove P.O.V: **I developed a crush on Cato. I'm glad he took me on this tour. He even told me I could use his library anytime. I seriously need to get myself one of those, maybe mom would turn one of the extra rooms into one for me. She actually might, my dad no chance.

Cato told me that he and everyone lese was about to go in the hot-tub so I should go get my bathing suit. My bathing suit is nothing special it's all black from Victoria Secrets. I head up to the the turret, and when I get in, they decide to play truth or dare... Oh god.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! I hope you all enjoy my story!**

**Sam1407: Thanks for the review :)**

**Tori/Guest: Thanks for the suggestions! I have taken all the tips :)**

**Alpha Clove: Glad your excited :) Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Alright, remember to R&R!**

**Clove's P.O.V: **Truth or dare... Never played it before... I'm kinda nervous. Actually a lot nervous! I wonder what to choose, truth, or dare. I think I'll probably just go with dare...

"Clove truth or dare?" Finnick asks. I sit there stunned for a moment.

"Um, truth?" I say cautiously. Finnick grins.

"Who was your first kiss?" Oh, god this is gonna be embarrassing.

"I, um, never kissed anyone before..." I look down and blush fiercely.

"Your 18 and never kissed anyone?" Thresh asks me wide-eyed. They don't know? I'm 16...

"I'm not 18... I'm 16..."

"We have a new baby of the group! Cato, you have been re-placed!" Finnick says. Me and Finnick, and Katniss, Annie, and Cato, I feel like there my only friends here really...

"I'm part of your 'group'?" I ask and look around.

"HELL NO!" Jackie, and Johanna both yell. Thresh looks away.

"That's what I thought." I look down.

"Of course she is!" Peeta exclaims, I decide that Peeta would make a good friend. Jackie, and Johanna glare at him. "The only people that don't like you are Jackie, and Johanna. Thresh is pretending to hate you, because of Jackie." Peeta informs me. I look at Thresh and he just smiles. Oh, I guess he doesn't hate me.

"I guess your in." Katniss smiles.

"Oh..." I say quietly.

"Clove pick someone." Thresh tells me.

"Um, Cato, truth or dare?" I ask him.

"Dare." He smiles.

"I dare you to ask the girl you were going to impress on a date." I smile.

"Can I PLEASE pass?"

"NO!" Finnick say.

"Fine." He grumbles.

I expect him to get on his clothes and go down stairs, instead he says "Clove, will you go on a date with me?"

I don't even know what to say, I mean I like him, but. Do I want to go on a date with him. Every one stares at me and I blush. I then slightly nod.

He gives me a shy smile. "Finnick, truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously." He smiles.

"I dare you to go play 7 minutes in heaven with Annie." I wonder what 7 minutes in heaven is... They both get up and go to a different room. Once they leave everyone busts out laughing, except for me.

"What's seven minutes in heaven?" I ask Cato.

"Oh, they go in a closet for 7 minutes, and do whatever they want." Oh, that does not seem like a fun game..

"So your only 16."

"Yeah, I just turned 16 a couple months ago, how old are you?"

"I'm 17, I started school a year early." Oh, that makes sense.

"I skipped 2 grades." I tell him.

"Wow, you must be smart." He smiles at me.

"I almost didn't come tonight..." I tell him.

"Why?"

"I was just gonna stay home and watch Teen Wolf... I thought that I was gonna be ignored..." I admit.

"Oh, I wouldn't have let you be ignored." He smiles again. "So what do you want to do on our 'date'?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked down.

"You want to go don't you? Other wise we can just cancel..." I shake my head.

"No, it's just I've, never been on a real date..." I blush.

"Oh, let's just go out for coffee, okay?" I nod.

"Okay." Then Finnick and Annie come back in.

"Alright, Katniss, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you and Peeta done 'It' yet?" She turns bright red.

"No, we haven't Finnick." She smiles. "Jackie truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Thresh." Katniss smirks.

Jackie and Thresh start into a full-blown make, make out session. Well this is awkward, I think I might leaves soon, I'm tired, plus I have a killer headache.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna leave soon..." I tell Cato.

"Why?" He asks me.

"My head hurts really bad..." I tell him. I think I have a concussion... I 'fell down the stairs' my dad says... He pushed me down, and I hit my head really hard.

"Do you fell okay?" He asks me concerned.

"No I fell down the stairs yesterday, I hit my head really bad.." He looks at me wide-eyed.

"You could have a concussion!"

"I know..."

"Why did you come?"

"My dad told me not to go to the doctor, that I was fine. so I thought it would be fine if I came..."

"No, it's not."

"Cato, stop, I'm fine."

"Do you want a ride to the doctor?"

"No!" I shook my head.

"Do you want to lie down?"

I nodded slightly. "Yes, please."

"In the morning if your head hurts, your going to the doctor, I will take you." He looks sternly.

"Okay." He then led me to his bedroom, witch was surprisingly clean.

"Here" I lie down, and mutter 'thank-you' and drift off to sleep

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V: **After I put Clove to sleep, I went backup to the turret, and we decided to go on the bouncy castle, Clove would have loved this, I could just see her bouncing and laughing, but instead she's in my bed sleeping. I don't think she gave me the whole story when she said she 'fell down the stairs.' I think she's using that as a cover. I'm going to get her to tell her what happened.

After the bouncy castle, they all did shots. I didn't, I decided to stay sober whenever Clove is around. I'm really worried about her. Concussions can be serious, they can lead to neck problems **(Lol, I had to wear neck brace.) **She could even have brain swelling...

I don't know what I would do if she was seriously injured. I would probably sit in the waiting room all day. I would even skip school to sit there and wait all day. She would probably think I'm crazy.

After they each do 3 shots, there all drunk and want me to drive them to, Taco Bell, to get them tacos, I think Clove will be fine, everyone else is already gone anyways. I gave her a sweat-shirt and shorts to sleep in, so she's not in her swim-suit just in case someone is till here. I decide to grant them there wish of tacos, they all cheer. This should be interesting...

The car ride there is filled with a lot of laughter, They have this ridiculous joke going. "Hey, where's Finnick?" Johanna asks.

They all scream out "O'DAIR HE IS!" And burst out laughing. We get into the taco bell and they all get Dorito tacos, an slushies'. Now they want snacks from target. They get a carton of gold fish, a ton of candy, ice cream, and popsicles, on the way home we get Starbucks coffee, I get Clove one. I get her a Mint Condition /mocha cooler, I hope she likes it. When we get home, it's 8:30 AM and Clove is up.

"Hey, got you a coffee." I smile at her.

"Thanks."

"It's a mint condition mocha."

"That's my favorite, thank-you." She smiles shyly.

"How's your head?"

"Good."

So if I played Bon Jovi really loud right now, your head would be fine?"

"Okay, it hurts. Happy?"

"Go get you dress on, were going to the doctor, NOW!" I tell her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this! And sorry, no inspiration for this chapter! **

**Clove's P.O.V:** I go get my dress on. Why does Cato insist he take me to the doctor? I mean I'm fine... Plus when you have a concussion, the doctors don't let you read... Could you imagine, not being able to read books? That would be so horrible.. **(For 2 months in 5th grade, I was told I couldn't read... It sucked.) **What would I do with my life?]

I get into Cato's car, he starts driving towards the hospital, what no, I thought we were going to the doctor!

"Cato, I thought you were taking me to the doctor..."

"I am taking you to a doctor, who works in a hospital." He says in a serious voice.

"Oh, thank you for taking me. But once I'm with the doctor, go home. And wait until, I call you okay?"

"Do you have my number?" he asks.

"No." He puts his number into my phone, and I get out, and head inside.

"Hi, how can I help you?" a nurse asks me.

"Um, yesterday, I fell down the stairs, and I think I may have a concussion." I tell the nurse. She leads me to a room, and tells me to wait for the doctor. I wait and take my book out of my bag, and start to read. I hear a knock, so I shove my book in my bag as the doctor comes in.

"Hi Clove, I'm , I'm just gonna shine this light in your eyes to see if your pupils are dilated." I nod, I already know the answer, I know they are.

"Okay so now, were gonna give you a CAT scan, okay? To see if there is any swelling or possible damage." I nod and follow him down the hall. After my CAT scan he asks me if anything else is bothering me. I tell him my neck, I hit it on a stair when I fell. He takes me for an X-Ray on my neck. After that's finished, I'm instructed to wait, and do nothing, no brain activity. Well this sucks, It's sucks to be sitting and doing nothing, and I'm just itching to get back to my book.

After what seems like forever, comes back in.

"Clove, well you seem to be pretty banged up, huh? Well you have a pretty bad concussion, and a small fracture in your neck, now may I ask how did this all happen?" He asks me.

"Well I fell down the stairs." I tell him.

"Clove, do you feel safe at home?"

"Yes, I do." I lie to the nice doctor.

"Okay. So we are going to get you a neck brace, and some pain killers. And no reading, going on the computer, texting, or going on any electronic devices, for a week. Basically all you can do is, eat, sleep, and watch TV, okay?" I nod. He then gets me a hard blue neck brace with fabric lining the inside, and pain killers, and he tells me to come back in a week for a follow-up. I say thank you, and call Cato.

"Hello?" he says on the other end.

"Hey, can you come get me? And promise not to laugh."

"Sure, be there in 5, and why would I laugh?"

"Oh you will see." I then hang up and wait outside, when Cato pulls up he looks shocked, I get in his truck.

"Please, just don't." I say looking out the window.

"So, what did the doctor say?"

"He said I have a pretty bad concussion, and a fractured neck."

"Oh, that's too bad Clove..."

"You know what sucks?"

"What sucks?"

"I can't read for a WEEK!" I groan.

"How will you ever survive?" he places his hand over his heart mockingly. After a minute he pulls up to his house.

"Is everyone still there?"

"Yeah... Don't be worried." He reassures me. I walk in and close my eyes when they all see me.

"Please just don't, okay?" Cato then leads me up-stairs so I can take a nap, it's been a long day. Once in Cato's bed, I fall asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SO SORRY! I haven't updated, I feel bad! Sorry just had no inspiration! I seriously NEED you to review! That's where I get all my inspiration, so PLEASE review!**

**Alpha Clove: Thanks! IKR?**

**Finrwithbeingateennot: Thanks :)**

**Purple Panda: Love your name! Thanks!**

**ClatoForeverInMyHeart: Love you too! **

**(BTW me and foreverinmyheart are twin sisters) **

**Clove's P.O.V: **I awake still in Cato's bad, I feel really loopy, it must be the pain-killers. I head downstairs and see them all laughing and watching a movie.

"Hi!" I say while giggling.

"Someone is happy." Katniss says.

"Yeah, they gave me some pain-killers, and now I feel GREAT!" I giggle some more. "Hey, we should do something fun! Let's go dancing!" I suggest.

"Slow down, you got to take it easy, remember? That's what your doctor said." Cato tells me, God he's being such a party pooper!

"Your being such a party pooper, Cato!" God, he's acting like a mom!

"Clove just sit down, were about to start a movie."

"Okay, what movie?" I ask curiously.

"_Orphan._"

"OH MY GOD! I was in this movie, when I was 8! OMG!" I say extra loudly.

"Seriously?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah! Watch I can still make the face." I do the Esther face. They all look pretty scared!

"Well, we should probably not watch that movie, she will scare the crap out of me if we watch it!" Jackie said with a scowl. I laugh really hard, witch earns me a glare from Johanna. God, what's there problem?

"Why do you hate me?" I gesture to Johanna and Jackie. "Huh? What did I _ever_ do to you two? Because I don't think I did anything to make me hate you!" I stand up to them, god what am I doing? I shouldn't be meant to people... They should be mean. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that." I say quietly.

"No, you deserve to know why. And frankly, I would like to know why also." Cato says with a frown.

"Well, last year, we tried to be nice to you. You just didn't respond, you acted like an arrogant bitch! That's why we hate you, because your nothing special, your just an arrogant bitch."

"You know why I ignored you? Because my dad told me I was a worthless piece of shit! And I believe him! I didn't deserve your kindness! I still don't!" With that, I get up and storm off, with tears streaming down my face. I deserve this, I tell myself, and I know it's true.

I get in my car, and drive off, I end up at the San Diego boardwalk. I see a lot of couples, kissing, holding,hands, watching the sunset, walking along the beach, and in my heart I know I will never have that. I will never have that, because I don't deserve that.

I get back in my car and head home, I see Cato's truck in my drive-way, I think about just going off and driving somewhere. but just decide to go in, my dads off on business for the next 8 months, in 3 days mom leaves until march, 8 months away, they're going to miss Christmas and my birthday again.

I walk in, to find Cato and my mom sitting on my couch chatting I go past them trying to go un-noticed, and start heading up to my room.

"Clove dear, come here we have a guest."

"Mom I know him ,can I please just go to my room?"

"Sure," her mom tells her " Clove what happened to your neck."

"I fell down the stairs." I say and go up to my room, deciding to just watch a movie, I would rather read but since I can't this will have to do. I put on, _Finding Nemo, _I know its a child's movie, but it's my favorite. About 20 minutes into it, I hear a knock on the door.

"Go away." I tell the person.

"Please just let me in." I figure out the person is Cato.

"No, please I just want to be alone."

"Fine, but we have to talk at school, okay?"

"Okay." I tell him, and I hear him walk away.

God school is gonna suck tomorrow, I turned off my phone and feel asleep watching my movie. God, concussions make you tired.

I wake-up get dressed in a dress and stilettoes. and head out to Caribou for coffee.

Caribou is so much better then Starbucks. Starbucks kind of sucks. I love coffee, it's so good, and it smells amazing!

As I walk in I see...

**Cliff hanger! Sorry, I would continue but I'm tired! Sorry lovelies****, but can't update till sunday! Sorry, going camping! Sorry for the short chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: THANK-YOU! Thanks for all the support, the follows, favorites, and review so much to me! You guys PM me and I will read your guys' stories! Thanks for reading!**

**Geust: Thanks for reading, and reviewing!**

**Shae101: Thanks for reading, and reviewing, heres your update!**

**Kentwell7: Thanks! You will find out who! So glad you love it! And BTW your english is very good! Just wondering, what language do you speak?**

**Clovelyshannonigans: Thanks :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**AlphaClove: Thanks :)**

**SamsterHamster118: Sorry! It's just caribou has so much more variety! Hope you like this chapter better!**

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **I walk in and see, Cato. Oh god... I really don't wanna see him. Hopefully he doesn't see me. Good thing I don't have to go to school for a week, and face everybody. Cato, I might be able to face, but I would prefer not too...

I head up to order, I get a chai tea latte, and a scone. I turn around, and bump into a muscular chest. I mutter a sorry, and try to go sit down. But I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around, and see Cato frowning at me.

"Hi." I say shyly.

"Hey, can we talk? You did agree to go to coffee with me." He raises his eyebrows at me. I really want to decline, but I did agree and I don't want to be rude.

"Sure" I say quietly looking down. He brings me to a small table in the back. We sit down, and I quietly sip my latte.

"Clove, what happened at my house, earlier today?" I look down.

"Nothing."

"Clove, that wasn't nothing."

"Can we please not talk about it?"

"Clove we need to talk about it." he insisted.

"Cato, my Dad just said that I didn't deserve what I have. We have a lot of nice things, almost as much as you. He said that he works to hard, for me. He said I'm not worth it. And that I was a mistake." I tell him, he looks pretty upset. I look down.

"Clove, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't go through that, that's horrible. Can I talk to your Dad?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's gone until the end of March... So is my Mom, she leaves in 2 days, but she wants to lave early."

"So your going to be home alone, for 8 months?"

"Yeah."

"Who's staying with you?"

"No one. The maid will clean, that's it."

"The group will come over and hang out." I decide to not say anything and look down. I don't want to tell him I'm going back to sit by-myself when I get back. "Clove, your gonna hang out with us aren't you?" I shake my head slightly.

"Clove, you can't just ignore everyone and be invisible."

"I can try."

"Why would you want to?"

"So people don't have to be around me."

"What if I want to be around you?"

"No one else wants to be."

"Katniss, Annie, Finnick, Peeta, and Thresh like you. Jackie, and Johanna, felt really bad, and said that they actually really like you. Clove, please don't leave us." I just stay quiet. "I will see you at school, okay?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I won't be bad back for a week."

"Can, we come see you?" I shake my head.

He get's up, and heads to the door. Then I notice he forgot his phone.

"Wait! Cato!" I say, but he's already gone. I decide I will return it later. I finish my coffee, and start heading to Cato's.

I knock on the door, and Johanna answers.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Is Cato here?"

"Yeah everyones here."

"Will you go get him? Please?" I ask nicely.

"Sure." She says and then runs off. Cato walks up to the door.

"Hey."

"Hi." I say handing Cato his phone, he has the same phone as me a white I-Phone 5. I then start to leave.

"Wanna come in? Were playing never have I ever." I shake my head.

"No thanks."

"Don't make me carry you." I start heading to my car, but am soon pick up by Cato, and carried inside.

"Why did you do that?" I ask looking down, everyone is staring at me.

"Because, I wasn't letting you leave now sit down." I obey and look at the faces around me. They all have pity in there eyes. Great I bet Cato told them. That's just what I needed everyone to know my Dad is a bastard. This is going to be fun.

"Never have I ever snuck out of my house." Finnick says. Katniss, and Thresh both clap.

"What does it mean if you clap?" I whisper to Johanna.

"It means you have done what they say, brainless." Johanna tells me.

"Oh, okay."

"Clove your up." Finnick says.

"Um, never have I ever, drank alcohol." Everyone claps.

"Really never?" Thresh asks me.

"Never." They all laugh.

"You want to try some?" Katniss asks. I shake my head.

"No, never." I never will drink the vile stuff, my dad drinks all the time, and I don't want to be anything like him. They all laugh again.

"Never have I ever, lost my V card." Jackie says. Finnick and Cato both clap.

"Clove, can I talk to you?" Cato whispers.

"Sure, but then can I leave? My head hurts, and I need ti finish watching Finding Nemo." I ask him. He nods. We take a walk to his bedroom.

"Clove, I like you." He looks down. I looks up at his face, I'm really confused.

"I _like _like you."

"Oh." is all I say. He rubs his neck.

"Will you go on a real date with me?" he asks. he sounds really nervous. I nod.

"Sure, that would be nice." He smiles. I feel my phone vibrate, its my mom

_Clove, left early, Hope you don't mind! Love you! Mom_

Wow, so now I'm really alone, it makes me feel bad. It must show on my face, because Cato clears his throat.

"What was that?" Cato asks.

"My Mom left early."

"So your going to be alone?" I nod. "Do you want me to come over?" I shrug.

We walk back into his living room.

"Me and Clove are leaving." Cato announces.

"Why?" Johanna asks.

"Her parents left... For 8 months." Cato says.

"We could have a KILLER party!" Johanna screams. I shake my head.

"I don't like parties..." I tell them.

"Can we all come over?" Katniss asks. I shrug.

"Were just going to watch _Finding Nemo._"

"I LOVE THAT MOVIE!" Finnick screams.

"Let'a go!" They all scream and head out to a car. Cato drives me and him in my car.

"Thanks for driving, my head is killing me."

"No problem." We get out of the car and head in. We order pizza, and they all drink beer, but I drink some tea.

"Wow, this pizza is amazing!" Peeta says. I smile.

WE head in and watch the movie, about half way through, my stomach doesn't feel to hot, so I head to the bathroom, where I throw-up everything. I hear a knock at the door.

"You okay?" I hear someone asks.

"I'm fine." I tell them. Cato pokes his head in. I then puke again. Cato helps me wash up, and clean the toilet. He even lets me wear his sweatshirt with his last name: Hastings, and his extra pair of sweat pants from his car.

"Thanks." I tell him. "Sorry I threw-up."

"It's not your fault." he picks me up bridal style and brings me back to the couch,

"You okay?" Finnick asks me.

"Yeah."

"What happened, why did you change?" He asks me.

"I sorta threw up." I tell him.

"Feel better! Cato let you wear that sweatshirt? Woah."

"What's the big deal?"

"Cato NEVER let's people wear his clothes, you must be special." I smile. I fell asleep during the movie about 10 minutes ater. I fell asleep in Cao's LAp, I hope he doesn't mind.

When I wake up in the morning, I wake up in my bed, how did I get here? I look around my room, and no one is in here. I head down-stairs, and they're all eating White Castles Breakfast, and Starbucks, Cato got me a iced-coffee, it all taste so good.

"Hey, how did I get in my bed last night?" I ask.

"Cato carried you, then we all went to McDonalds, and slept in empty rooms."

Cato is so nice, I like him more and more everyday. I smile, and finish breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey people! Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**finewithbeingateennot: Thanks! I love Clato too! **

**Clove's P.O.V: **After I finish breakfast, I head upstairs and take a shower, and get back in Cato's sweats, I don't feel very well.

I go back to my room to grab my book and I-Pod, I then notice Johanna in my closet.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Looking for clothes for us all to wear, brainless." She says.

"Oh, what about the guys?" I ask.

"Using your dads stuff. You really need to change. Were going to the beach!" She tells me.

"I don't feel well. You know the beach is my back yard, right?"

"I know! Your so lucky you live in Malibu!" I live in California, it's pretty amazing. Everybody else lives in Beverly Hills, the famous 90210.

"It's pretty nice." I say.

"Do you have any other houses?" she asks.

"yup." I say.

"Where are they?"

"Jamaica, France, Germany, Italy, South Africa, Australia, Thailand, Japan, Milan, New York, Oregon, Florida, Colorado, and North Carolina." I tell her.

"Whoa holy crap! We should go on a trip!"

"We can't, school." I say.

"Only 2 weeks left, brainless!"

"Oh, yeah."

"And then the seniors only have 2 days the last week, finals only."

"I'm not coming back for a week." I say.

"Lucky! Why aren't you coming back?"

"Concussion, and my neck."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that!"

"How could you?"

"Well, Cato's sweats hide it."

"Oh." I say. Johanna and the other girls get dressed, and head to the beach. Once they leave I start to read. Right now I'm reading _Dash and Lily's Book of Dares_. It's so good. I wish I had fun like that! After about 25 minutes of reading I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in." I tell the person, or in this case, people. It's the boys. They all smile.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." Cato says. They all laugh. What's so funny? What did I do? Do I look funny or something? Why are they all laughing?

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Peeta says.

"Okay whatever you say." II then notice a guys I don't know.

"Oh this is Marvel." Peeta tells me.

"Nice to meet you." I tell them. They seem nice.

"So are you single?" Marvel asks. I look at Cato, I am single... But I have a date with Cato. I have been quiet for a while, oh god this is awkward.

"Yes, but I like somebody. Plus I have a date with them." I say. Cato smiles.

"Oh, okay." Marvel says then smiles.

"You guys going to the beach?" I ask.

"Yeah, the girls said to meet them there. And to bring you." Thresh says.

"No, I don't feel to good. Go without me." I pretty much beg.

"Nope, you coming!" Gale smiles and said. "Johanna said we have to bring you." I groan.

"Please leave me! I would like to read in peace." I beg.

"No!" Finnick says, then laughs and picks me up." When we get in my backyard, theres a party.

"You didn't! I'm going inside," I say panicked.

"Clove, give it a chance." Finnick says. I shake my head, and run inside.

Why would they do this to me? They know I hate parties. Bad things happen at parties. People get raped at parties... Oh, god this is bad!

Once inside, I start to cry, I hate being around a lot of people... It make me feel like I'm in a small place... I run up to my room, lay in bed and fall asleep.

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V:** Clove looked really upset. We shouldn't have done this. God why did Johanna have to say we should have a party?

I look around, and I see Glimmer, god why does she have to be here right now? She's so rude. I walk up to her and say.

"Get the fuck out of here, before I carry you out, bitch!" She smirks at me.

"I know you want me." She says.

"Why would I want _you?_" I ask her.

"Because I'm hot, and your hot. We belong together."

"I have someone new now."

"Who?" she asks.

"Clove." She looks PISSED.

"God that bitch!" She say and storms off to her car. Good, no one likes her anyways!

I go back to partying, tho I don't drink. I don't wanna get drunk around Clove. At around 2am I kick everyone but the people in our group out. We clean up and crash in the living room.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey people! Thanks so much for reading! SORRY for not updating! Just been busy, you know, doing stuff! **

**Isabelle-Winchester: Thanks sooo much! **

**Kentwell7: Thanks! And that is super cool!**

**Alpha Clove: Thanks!**

**finewithbeingateennot: Thanks! I love Clato too! **

**Geust #1: Haha IKR? Of course he would! I only put that in because it's my favorite movie! **

**Geust #2: Thanks!**

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **I Wake up 10:45, I have no intentions on going downstairs. I'm so glad I don't have to go to school next week. I don't think I could face any of them, after last night, well maybe Cato. But the others, not so much. I decide not to eat breakfast, I'm fat enough as it is, at least that's what my dad says. Sometimes, I don't eat for a day, it's called 'fasting' I always drop a couple pounds, so it works.

I get bored so I put my I-Pod on my speakers, and start blasting _Sail by AWOLNATION_, It has a really cool beat, it helps me clear my head. I then grab my book, _Dash and Lily's Book of Dares. _It's a really cute story, about 2 teens over winter break who write in a note book to each other, and leave in-between 2 books at there favorite book store. I would love to do this, only thing is, it takes place in NYC and I live in California. Still I think it would be super fun to go on the little adventures they go on.

After about 1 and a half of reading I hear a knock at the door, I turn down my music. I see someone open the door and poke there head in. Finnick. Whoa I thought it was gonna be Cato, whoa that's a surprise..."Oh, Hey Finn. Come in." I say sitting on my king-size bed. He comes in and sits next to me.

"Um, were all really sorry about last night. We really shouldn't have done that." He looks down. I'm really touched that they're apologizing, but why did they make Finnick do it?

"It's okay," I say "no harm done." I smile a little. He looks really relieved, he sighs.

"Good, we though you were gonna go back to ignoring us again." I look away. "So were all going to my house to swim, you should come, Cato would really like it." He smiles. Oh god. I actually wish I could go, but my stupid neck-brace. Why did I have to 'fall down the stairs'? I think I'll just stay and watch Teen Wolf, and read all day.

"I can't." I tell him.

"Why not?" He asks a little sad.

"Well, my stupid neck brace." I say while laughing, after a minute he start laughing too. We lay on my bed laughing for like 3 minutes.

"Clove you know what, take off your neck brace and some. Cause you know YOLO!" That make me laugh again. Man I hate YOLO. It's so stupid!

"Finn no one says that anymore!" I say laughing.

"I know that's the point!" he say while smiling.

"Fine, I'll come to your stupid house! I'll be down in 15." He gets up and leaves. I decide to wear my aqua bikini from Victoria Secret, it ties at the front of my bust. I then put on a white lace crop top, jean short-shorts, take off my neck brace, grab my I-Pod sunglasses and book, put on some white lace wedges, put my hair in a messy bun, and head downstairs. As I walk down, they all stare.

"Finnick convinced me to take it off." I say addressing all of them.

"YOLO!" Finnick calls out. Witch make s me laugh, and I see Cato smile.

"Hey, Clove, you wanna drive with us?" Cato and Finnick ask. Yes, this is gonna be a fun ride! We get into Finnick cherry red convertible, he let's me sit in front.

"Hey do you mind if I play my music?" I ask the guys, they tell me to go for it. I start blasting Sail again, I swear I'm like addicted.

"I really like this song!" Cato calls out.

"I know! it's so good! OMG I just had the best idea! Let's play high way don't care!" I say.

"Okay, sounds good!" Finnick says.

It comes on and we all sing our different parts, I love my part it goes: I can't live without you, I can't live without you, Baby, I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, well baby.

I have to admit, we all sound really good, Finnick has been improving so much! Me and Cato have been teaching him some new stuff, I wonder how the girls song is going. We start heading down rodeo drive and everyone stares at us, because were not being 'proper'. I just laugh at them, they don't know what they're missing! I see my favorite little book store and scream out.

"OMG It's my favorite store!"

"A book store?" Finnick asks me.

"Yeah, I love books! They're just so good." I say. I don't know why, but I feel like I can be myself around Finnick and Cato.

"Hey Cato, what's your favorite song?" I ask him.

"Wagon Wheel by Darious Rucker." He says smiling.

"On it!" I say putting on the song, and starting to sing along to the song.

"Rock me mama like a wagon wheel, rock me mama anyway you feel hey eh mama rock me!" I sing really loud. I knew this ride would be fun! After listening to, Why Ya Wanna, and Blurred Lines, we pull up to Finnick's house, It's just as big as Cato's, if not bigger!

"Nice house." I tell Finnick.

"Thanks." He smiles, and we head inside, he then leads us to his _indoor water park! _This is the COOLEST house ever.

"Finnick this is amazing!" I tell him.

"I know, this is the house we all usually hang out at all summer." He says. And I totally understand , this is just to cool, but wait it get's better! He has a freaking Dairy Queen at his pool, a rock wall, and a movie theater! He is so lucky!

**A/N: Alright guys! Hope you like it! Sorry it's kinda boring! Oh BTW if I get 10 reviews in 1 day I will post a 3,000 word chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated! So I'm gonna post a 3,000 word chapter, even though I didn't get 10 reviews!**

**Kentwell7: Thanks so much!**

**finewithbeingateennot: Thanks, it means a lot!**

**Samsterhamster118: IKR? Who doesn't? **

**Isabelle-Winchester: Thanks!**

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **Finnick's house is fantastic! his pool, which is more of a water park, it has a wave pool lazy river, and a ton of water slides, plus a sauna! who doesn't want a sauna? I'm so glad I came!

Right now Cato is playing the music, we are currently listening to Hey Girl by Billy Currington. I love this song, come to think of it, I like almost all music, theres not much that I do hate. Right now I'm dipping my feet in the water, drinking a lemonade with mint leaves in it, and singing.

"And the only line I could think to say was hey girl. Hey hey. Ohh baby your still standing here, guess you must like what you hear. Hey girl what you say girl bout' you and me getting away girl. I know you don't know me, but I can't leave here lonely knowing I didn't even try to make you mine. And you might think I'm crazy, girl but who could blame me, looking so fine got me all tongue tied, and the only line I could think to say is hey girl." I say while the rest of the group splashes in the pool. I then hear someone behind me. It's Cato. I smile at him.

"Hey girl." He says which make me laugh a little. He sits next to me.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asks me. I shrug, well I was planning on going home and watching Teen Wolf, and reading.

"I don't know, go home and read, you guys all have school tomorrow, so I thought you guys were all gonna rest." I say.

"I was uh wondering if you uh, wanted to see a movie or something." I smile.

"I've got a better idea." I tell him.

"And what would that be?" He smirks, crossing his arms. I grin.

"Wanna go for a hike up Mt Jacinto?" I ask him while smiling like an idiot.

"Clove, your supposed to take it easy." He says.

"Cato it will be fine." I promise him. "We can somewhere you want after, your gonna be hungry." I smile.

"Okay." he agrees, "We can go to the best little bakery." He smiles.

"Okay." I smile back. I've hiked up Mt Jacinto many times, it is so beautiful. It isn't that hard of a hike either, it's one of the easier ones I do.

Cato then get's up because he has to change the song, "Hey can I play some music?" I ask him.

"Go for it." He brings me to the speakers, and tells me to plug in my phone. I do, he leaves and I put on She Will Be Loved By Maroon 5.

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V: **I swear the song Clove put on was wrote about her, but it was written for Jane. Maroon5 is great, I'm going to there concert in 2 weeks, maybe I will ask Finnick, Annie, and Clove to go, I have 4 tickets.

I am so excited about bringing Clove to Frankiln Street Bakery. It has the best chocolate cake ever, it has chili powder in it, it enhances the chocolate, it's called Dauntless Chocolate cake.

I hope the hike isn't to hard, I have gym tomorrow, Coach Brutus really likes to work us hard. Clove then puts on another song. Wasting All These Tears On You by Cassadee Pope. It's a really good song. My favorite part is the I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle. I guess Clove likes it too, because she sings it very loudly.

"Will you put on Get Lucky by Daft Punk?" Johanna ask Clove.

"Yeah! That song is the bomb!" She says putting on Get Lucky. Everyone starts to dance except Clove, she seems to just like to sing. I don't know if it's that she can't dance, or doesn't like it. But she seems to be enjoying herself none the less. After Get Lucky, she puts on Take Back The Night by Justin Timberlake, it sounds like it came out of the early 2000's, but it's a really good song. After she puts on Hey Girl again. She must really like the song

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **Take Back The Night, Get Lucky, Wasting All These Tears, are all songs I really enjoy. And then there's Hey Girl, I am completely and utterly obsessed with it. I sing it and sway a little, Cato walks over to me.

"Hey Girl." I smile. "Do you want to dance?" He asks, I look down, the truth is, I don't know how to dance.

"I don't know how too..." I say.

grabs my hand. "Come on I will show you." He smiles and puts his hands on my hips. "Now you put your hands around my neck." I do as he says. I see Finnick looking at us, and smiling, I can't help but smiling back at him. Me and Cato start to sway back and forth, it's actually really easy.

"Not so hard is it?" He asks.

"It's actually quite easy." I smile.

"When do you want to leave?" He asks me, I presume it's about the hike, I want to get to the peak before the sun sets.

"Soon. Were going to watch the sun set." I smile at him.

"Sounds perfect." He says. "Why don't you and I go get changed and head out?" I nod, I then go and change into a pair of black legging, and a grey baggie t-shirt from Forever 2, my favorite store of all time, and some combat boots.

I walk out of the spare room I was in and find Cato in some khaki shorts, a white t-shirt, and some aviators. He looks so adorable. I smile at him we fill up our water bottles, mine from Pink, and his from Nike. We then grab to Gatorades each and put them in a draw string back pack, and head to the pool, to grab my phone, and to say bye. Finnick smiles.

"Bye, Clover." Finn says.

"Bye fin." I say waving as I turn and head to Cato's black convertible, I put on my sunglasses as we pull out, I love driving in convertibles, the wind blows through your hair, it's just so nice. Cato turns on the radio, and low and behold, Hey Girl comes on. He smiles.

"Clove this is our song." I smile. I love this song even more.

"I love this song." I smile.

"I can tell, you played like 20 minutes after me." He smiles, I blush.

"It's so good." I say in self defense. It's a good 25 minute drive from Finnick's house, 10 from mine. It's quite a beautiful mountain. I love them mountains, they're peaceful and beautiful, and they don't ever leave. I smile at the thought.

"So, uh, what's your favorite color?" Cato asks nervously.

"Grey." I smile, "What's yours?" I ask him.

"Green." He smiles. Oh, interesting choice, I would have thought he would say red, or blue.

"Why?" I ask him, I know I must sound like a four year, but what can I say? I'm curious. He grins.

"Because it's the color of your eyes." I blush. "Why is grey yours?" He asks. I shrug, I really don't know why, I just like it, I think it's beautiful.

"It's pretty." Is all I say and smile. "Favorite food?" I ask him.

"Cake, yours?" He asks. Cake? I never pegged him for someone who likes sweet.

"Peanut butter." I smile as I tell him.

"Peanut butter? Seriously?" Everyone always has this reaction. Raw peanut butte is so good, people don't know what they're missing out on. It's so amazing.

"Yeah. It's so good, like just a tub of peanut butter, water, a spoon, a book, and some music, and I could live off of it for 2 days." I smile.

"I bet you could. So why do you like books so much?" He asks, the reason I love books, is it take me away from my life and into someone else's. I hate my life so I figure, if you could escape without dying why not? I decide to tell Cato something completely different.

"I don't know, books just speak to me." I smile, and so does he.

"What's your favorite book?" He asks me, ugh why did he need to ask this? I have read to many to choose just one! I have just a few exaples: The fault in our stars, Paper Towns, Looking For Alaska, The Host, Beautiful Creatures, Beautiful Darkness, Beautiful Chaos, Beautiful /redemption, The Mother Daughter Book Club, And Abundance of Katherines, Catcher in the Rye, To kill a mocking bird, Gossip Girl, Paranormalcy, and so many more. I decide to tell the truth.

"All of them." I state, it's the honest truth, I love all my books just the same, they are all so wonderful! "What's yours?" I ask him.

"The Fault in our Stars." He smiles.

"That book was amazing. It was poetic, and sarcastic, and funny, and sad, and it was just everything put into one." I say and smile as we pull into the trailhead parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so the 3,00 word chapter will be chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey people! Here's the 3,000 chapter, as promised! YAY! Hope you all enjoy! **

**finewithbeingateennot: Thanks so much! means a lot!**

**HungerGamesAddict3: Thanks! **

**cherrycolahoneykisses: Thanks! I'm going to put some more Divergent references in too! **

**Alright people! Please, please, please, review!**

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **We hop out of the the car, and start heading to the trail head. it's quite nice out today. It's about 75 degrees, and gloomy. I don't know why but I love it when it's gloomy outside. The air just feels so nice. We start to head up the trail. I lead the way, and Cato is just a bit behind me after about 10 minutes, we stop and take a drink of Gatorade.

"Hey can I carry the backpack?" I ask raising my eyebrows, I hope he let's me, because if he does, I'm going to ask for a piggy back ride.

"Clove, I would feel more comfortable carrying it. Why?" He ask, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Because, I was going to ask for a piggy back ride." I bite my lip. And Cato laughs a little. And hands me the back pack.

"Of course you can have one." I smile and hop on his back. He grins.

"You weigh like 10 pounds." he laughs, and I laugh too.

"Thanks, I guess?" I say while giggling, after about 15 minutes Cato needs a break. I look around were in a bunch of pine trees, it smells really good. I notice some flowers on the ground and smile. I then here my text ringtone, I take out my phone, and see it's from Finnick.

Finnick: So how's your date? ;)

Clove: It's going good.

I then attach a picture of the view of the city, from the mountain, and send it. I put my phone back in my pocket. I look over at Cato who has a coupe wild flowers in his hands. I smile.

"Here, I picked these for you." He says.

"Thanks they're beautiful." I smile, as i talk. I then came up with a great idea, instead of having to hold them we could put them in my french braid! That would be so cool. "Hey Cato, will you put them in my hair?" i ask him.

"Sure." He smiles, and tucks them in my hair, "You look gorgeous." He says and I blush.

"Thank you. You aren't so bad looking yourself." I say with a smile. I grab his hand and we start walking up the trail.

"So who was your first boy friend?" Cato asks me. I blush.

"Well I have never had a boy friend..." I look down.

"Oh." He looks down at me, "Well guys are stupid." I smile.

"Who was your first girlfriend?" I ask him.

"Um, Lena Duchannes. It was 7th grade, when I asked her out, we dated for like 3 weeks." He says then laughs. **(A/N: If anyone gets the Lena reference, I will give you a special shout out! Except for you Claire!) **

I laugh too. In middle school, I had a crush on this guy, uh actually it was Finnick, he was so cute. Plus he had this really awesome scarf. Plus he said hi to me sometimes, he was the only person who really treated me like a person.

"Who was your first crush?" I ask him while smiling.

He looks down, "Jackie, in 2nd grade." I laugh a little. "Who was yours?" He asks smiing.

"Uh, It was actually Finnick. It was 6th and 7th grade, he actually talked to me, so I liked him." I looked down.

"Oh, well, I wish I would have known you back then." He smiles.

"Me too." I smile back.

"First date?" He asks me.

"This is my first date."I tell, while laughing a little. He laughs too. "Yours?" I ask him.

"Cashmere, in 8th grade, we went to a movie." He frowns. "She turned out to be a real brong." He says.

"What the heck is a brong?" I ask him while laughing.

"A slutty, mother fucking, bitch." He say and laughs too. "Me and Finnick made it up in 8th grade." **(Sorry for all the swearing! I don't usually swear!) **

I smile. "Wow, you 2 are so smart!"

"We are! So how long is this hike going to take?" He asks.

"About another hour." I tell him while I laugh, he looks tired.

"Why did I agree to this? We have to walk up, and down!" He complains. And I laugh.

"We take the gondola down." I tell him.

"Why didn't we take it up to?" He asks. And I giggle.

"So we talk, an it's a really nice hike." I tell him defensively.

"Well, I guess it's okay then." He laughs. "You look cute when your mad." He tells me.

"I wasn't mad!" I say a bit flustered. He laughs a little harder.

"Can we take a break?" He asks. i laugh and nod.

"Cato were not even halfway yet!" I say laughing, he looks so tired.

"I know, we can do it!" he says smiling.

"Well I can. I'm not so sure about you." I tease him. He put his hand over his hurt, pretending to be hurt.

"Wow, Clove. That really hurt!" He said after he laughed. We started hiking again. The wind was blowing, and it felt wonderful.

"So, um, in never have I ever, you said you hooked up with someone before. Who was it?" I ask curiously. He rybs the back of his neck nervously.

"Um, Cashmere..." He says and looks away.

"Oh." I say, "So where are we going after this?" I ask him while smiling.

"My favorite little bakery." He said and looked down at her and grinned.

"Can we get some coffee too?" I ask, I love coffee so much, I always get some after a hike.

"Sure. Caribou, Starbucks, or a little local place I know?" he asks. Why was that even a question? I love little shops, around the community.

"The local place." I say smiling.

"Okay! Did you know, my dad owns Caribou?" He asks me. No I did not know that, Caribou is so good, I go there everyday. They have the best coffee, and they have this stuff called marble bread, but it's really just marble poundcake, oh my god it is so good.

"Really? I love that place. I go every morning, at 9:30, after a jog or hike." I smile.

"Yeah, I get the franchise when my dad retires. We also own In-N-Out." He says and grins. That place is amazing. It is so good they have the best burger and fries, like ever. They also have really good ice cream.

"That place is super good too! So, where are you going to college?" I ask him. I'm going to Berkley, I go accepted to Staford, and Princeton, but i wanted to stay in California.

"ULCA, wanted to stay close to home."He says and smiles. "Where are you going?" he asks.

"Berkeley." I tell him and smile.

"but your like super smart, why wouldn't you go somewhere better?" He asks me, i just smile.

"I got accepted to stanford, Princeton, and Georgetown. But I love it here, so I decided to stay in the area." I tell him.

"The whole group and i are going to the same college, we all wanted to stay in the area, and stay together." He smiles.

"That sounds like fun." I say.

"Yeah, and we can still hang out with you." he smiles again, and I can't help but smile back.

"What are you studying?" I ask him.

"buisness. You?" He asks me.

"Music. Oh, I got into Juilliard too." Juilliard is the biggest music college in the country.

"Clove, thats amazing. You should have gone!" He says shaking his head.

"I couldn't. I would miss it here to much." I smile.

"Oh." He says, we start hiking silently just observing the nature around us. After about 10 minutes, we make it to the peak. It's perfect, the sun is just starting to set over the city. It's so beautiful.

"It's so beautiful." I sigh, and Cato wraps his arm around me. He smiles.

"Just like you." I blush.

"So do you and your family have houses anywhere else?" I ask him.

"Yeah, we have them in, Utah, New Zealand, Madrid, Venice, Florence, Ireland, North Carolina, Rome, New York City, Vancouver, Utah, Minnesota, and Paris." He says. "What about you?"

"Jamaica, France, Germany, Italy, South Africa, Australia, Thailand, Japan, Milan, New York, Oregon, Florida, Colorado, and North Carolina." I say. "And were getting one in Utah, and the Bahamas." I smile. "I'm going to travel a lot this summer."

"The group was talking about going on a trip." He smiles.

"Where?" I ask him.

"everywhere. So, have you really never been kissed?" He asks smiling.

"Never I know It's-" And then I fell his lips crashing onto mine, he wraps his arms around my waist, and I wrap my arms around his neck. After 30 seconds we pull away.

"Well I was going to say pathetic." I smile. He grins. We sit down on the ground, and watch the sunset. It was just so perfect.

"Ready?" I ask when we can no longer see the sun.

"Yeah, this has been amazing." He says and grins.

"Better the a movie?" I ask.

"Much better then a movie." He say with a crocked smile. I smile back.

We get on the gondola, and start heading towards the bottom of the mountain.

"that hike was hard." Cato says while laughing.

"That's one of the easiest hikes of done." I say and smile.

"Wanna play some music? We have 20 minutes in here." Cato asks. I smile. And nod. He puts on Take Back The Night, by Justin Timberlake, We sing and dance, I then Put on the next song, Sunday Morning by Maroon 5.

"Hey I have 4 tickets to Maroon 5 in 2 weeks, want to go?" He asks while smiling.

"I would love to. Who are the other 2 for?" I ask.

"Well I was thinking we could invite Finnick, and Annie." He smiles, that would be so fun! I love Finnick and Annie, they are so nice. plus, Finn is super fun, so is Annie.

"That sounds fantastic." I say. He puts on Hey Girl again. I could listen to this song forever. We slow dance to it until the ride is over. We head to his car, and I put on my sunglasses, and we drive through L.A as we drive down the road, I tick my hands up and feel the air blow through my fingers, it feels amazing. Cato laughs. We head to this little bakery, Frankiln Street Bakery, oh my god, my mom owns this little place, she gave the chef all of my late grandmothers recipes and they make them.

"It has the best-" i interrupt before he can finish.

"-Chocolate cake ever." I smile, he looks at me.

"You know this place?" He asks.

"I own the place." He smiles we head in and order a whole daughntless chocolate, plus to cupcake of the same kind. We then head to this little coffee shop called, espresso patronum, I love the name it's like Harry Potter.

"It has a book store inside too." Cato says and smiles. I have a feeling I'm gonna like this place. We go in and I let him order for me. He gets me a carmel cappuccino with extra whipped cream, it is so good.

"This is like the best coffee, I have ever had." I tell him and smile.

"IKR? It's so good." We finish drinking our coffee, and head tot the book store, we look at a lot of books, he even buys me a few. I have already read them, but i don't own them. I get, The fault In Our Stars, Paper Towns, Looking For Alaska, and An Abundance of Katherines, all by John Green.

"Thanks for all the books." I smile.

"No problem." he smiles, and we head back to Finnick's.

Apparently, they are all staying at Finnick's for the rest of the school year. They asked if I would too.

"I don't know guys..." I say.

"aw come one!" Gale says.

"Fine, but what am i going to do while you are gone?" i ask.

"I'll stay with you!" Finnick says.

"Finn, you can't miss 4 days of school!" i say.

"I can too! I'm already accepted to a college I will be fine!" He says.

"Okay, i will stay." I smile. "So, uh, do you guys wanna go on a trip with me?" I ask the group.

"Where to?" Katniss asks. I shrug.

"Up to you guys. I have houses in Jamaica, France, Germany, Italy, South Africa, Australia, Thailand, Japan, Milan, New York, Oregon, Florida, Colorado, and North Carolina, and were getting one in Utah, and the Bahamas." I tell them. I have 16 houses wow...

"Oh, Milan!" Annie says.

"Jamaica!" Finnick says.

"Bahamas!" Thresh says.

"Australia!" Peeta says.

"Germany!" Gale says.

"Colorado!" Jackie says.

"South Africa, and Italy!" Cato says.

"How about all of them?" Johanna suggests. That sounds good to everyone.

"Wait how are we going to get there?" Peeta asks.

"I have a private jet." I smile thinking of it. I can go anywhere anytime.

"okay. So when would we leave, and When would we come back?" Thresh asks.

"Let's just leave now!" Cato says. "We already had graduation, and theres only like 6 days left, let's just go, and come back like a week before vacation is over." They all seem to agree. Johanna is especially enthusiastic about skipping school. I then bring out the cake to celebrate. They all cheer.

"this is the best cake ever!" Gale says through a mouthful.

"Thanks,it's my grandmothers recipe." i smile.

"You won that place?" Katniss asks. i nod.

"My mom does." i tell them.

"Your mom is a wonderful women!" Thresh calls out. i laugh. After cake, i go into the living room to read but someone follows me. It's Finn.

"How was your date?" he asks me.

"Wonderful." I smile thinking of it.

"So where did you go?" He asks.

"A hike up Mt Jacinto." I tell him.

That's a hard hike!" He says.

"That's super easy! You and Cato are such wimps!" We laugh for like 5 minutes.

"So what happened on your date? Any action?" He asks while wiggling his eyebrows.

"We kissed..." I blush and look down.

"Clover! You have finally been kissed!" he smiles.

"Yeah, it was perfect." I smile.

* * *

**A/N: So not quite 3,00 but it is quite a long chapter! Hope you all enjoy and remember to PLEASE REVIEW! night people!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Hope you like it!**

**finewtihbeingateennot: Thank you! And I tried to make it as sweet as possible!**

**Geust: Thank you!**

**Isabelle-Winchester: Thank you sooo much! Doesn't everyone?**

**Kentwell7: Thank you! Yes you were correct! Except in America, we call it Beautiful Creatures!**

**A SPECAIL SHOUT OUT TO: KENTWELL7! YOU ARE SUPER AMAZING! THANKS FOR READING! YOU ROCK!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! OR MIGHT JUST HAVE TO DISCONTINUE THE STORY IF NO ONE READS!**

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **"So who was your first kiss?" I ask Finnick while laughing. He looks at me, while laughing.

"Delly Cartwright." He tells me.

"Who's Delly Cartwright?" I ask. No ones ever talked about her before.

"Oh, she's Peeta's and Cato's friend. She used to go to our school, but she goes to boarding school, she's coming back today." He says smiling.

"Can I meet her?" I ask him.

"Actually she's coming by this afternoon, to hang out with us." he says. I get to meet another one of Cato's friend. I hope she likes me.

"Okay." I smile. "Can we go get some dairy queen?" I ask while laughing. I love ice-cream, it's so good. I love dairy queen, and guess what, Finnick's dad owns it.

"Yes, I think Cato and Delly, are there right now." He says while smiling. I feel my face light up when he says Cato is there, and innick laughs.

"Hey, Finn." I ask.

"Yeah Clover?" He asks.

"Your my best friend." I say smiling.

"Well, your mine. It used to be Cato, but we haven't been as close for the last couple of years." He smiles.

"I'm glad," I say smiling, as we walk int the dairy queen. I look at Finnick and I see his face fall, he's staring at something, I turn to see what he's looking at. It's Cato, and Delly, and there making-out in the corner booth. At that moment Cato looks up and sees me.

"Clove..." Cato says. Next thing I knew I turn around, and run out of the room, and to my car. I need to go somewhere, anywhere but here. Once in my car, I hear the side door open.

"Go away!" I say while crying. I don't want to hear what Cato has to say.

"Clover? It's Finnick." He says looking a little sad.

"Hey, I have to go." I say sniffling. "Tell every one to leave tomorrow without me... I'll call the pilot when I'm ready okay?" I say while still crying.

"Okay." He nods. "I'll stay with you." He suggests.

"Go, have fun with Annie." i say and give him a sad smile.

He shakes his head. "Naw, she can go with everyone else. What about Cato is he still invited?" He asks.

"I know it's pathetic, we weren't even dating... It's just I trusted him, and, and, we just went on a date, like 25 minutes ago! He can come, I really don't care." I say while sobbing. He nods, and shuts my door. I back out, and try to decide where to go. I can't go home, or caribou, or the little coffee shop, r the library... I would go for a hike, but it's dark out. The gym, but I think Cato goes to my gym... I'm going to go the boardwalk, it's beautiful and quiet, and Cato will never find me there. When I get there, no one is there. I run to the end, and cry. Why did he do this to me? Did I do something? Was I a bad kisser or something.

After about 15 minutes of sitting there I decide it's safe to go home, he'll probably be some where else by now. I hop in my car and start driving home. As I pull in, I see Cato's car. Great, just great.

I get out, and try to walk past his car as fast as I can. I almost make it but, I get hit by his car door, I stand back up, and look down and keep walking.

"Clove, I'm so sorry!" He says pleading walking next to me.

"What? Was I just your charity case or something? Did you just wanna sleep with me and drop me? Did you do this as a joke or something?" I yell in his face.

"Clove-" He starts saying before I cut him off.

"Did you feel bad for me?" I ask him.

"I-" He begins.

"Wait, I don't wanna heard." I tell him

"Clove I-" He starts.

"Don't just don't!" I say. "You can still go on the trip, I don't care! just leave me alone!" I say and go inside. I her him knock on the door. I know it's Cato. I go up to my bed room, and put on some sweats from Pink.

I get a text from Finn.

Finn: You okay?

Clove: I'm fine.

Finn: Can I come over?

Clove: Please come. And bring Caribou...

Finn: And Ice cream. Whats your fave coffee?Clove: Carmel Highrise cooler.

Finn: Be there in 20

Thank god for Finnick, he is such a life saver. I take out my remote, and turn on Teen Wolf. I am going to watch every episode of Teen Wolf, I have Netflix. Netflix, is amazing, I can watch everything that I want, whenever, and they have all the seasons.

After about 20 minutes Finn comes into my room with Caribou, and Dairy Queen.

"Oh my god, Thank you." I give him a small smile.

* * *

**Finnick's P.O.V: **God, Cato is such a brong! What is wrong with him? How could he do that to Clove? She is so sweet, and innocent. I take out my phone and text everyone.

To: Annie, Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Thresh, Jackie, Johanna, Marvel.

Hey, so Clove is not feeling to well, so when she's ready, me and her will join you guys on the trip, but go ahead tomorrow, we'll catch-up soon.

I send it. Annie responds right away.

Annie: Okay. And Finnick, I think you like Clove, and Marvel asked me out. And you staying back with her confirmed it for me. So I think I will say yes to him.

Gale: Tell her to feel better!

Johanna: Okay!

Thresh:Alright bro!

Katniss: Okay, but we will miss you!

Jackie: Aw! okay!

Marvel: Alright man!

They all seem okay with it. But seriously? She's going out with Marvel? How could she do this to me? Me liking Clove? That would just be absurd! I guess Clove and i both need the coffee, and ice cream.

I sit on her bed with her. Were watching Teen Wolf, never seen it. But it's the first episode, and it's pretty good. I decide I need to text Cato.

Finnnick: Dude, not cool. You can go, or whatever, just stay away from her, you blew it.

I text him and turn off my phone, and start eating my s'mores blizzard.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best! **

**Fanfictionlover500: Thanks for the review! And don't worry! It will be fixed!**

**Geust: Thank you so much! I love your idea, and I will take it into consideration!**

**Sam1407: Thank you! I will not let that happen!**

**Cloverrrrrrrrrr: Thank you so much!**

**TheUnRulyBallerina: Thank you so much for your criticism! it helps alot when i get that kind of feed-back! I'm trying to make not like any other stories, so I will try harder! And I'm not going to make everyone hate Cato, so don't worry!**

**Hope y'all like this chapter! **

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **Me and Finnick finished a whole season of Teen Wolf. Finnick seems down for some reason, I bet he mises Annie. He should go say bye to her before they leave, I'm not quite sure when me and Finnick will be catching up with them.

"Hey, Finn. What's wrong?" I ask looking at him, we haven't been talking that much, except for the occasional Teen Wolf question.

"Annie is dating Marel." He says and looks at me.

"Ugh, why would she do that?" I ask him. Why would she? I thought her and Finn had a thing. Like really, her and Finnick are perfect for each other.

"Because, she think that I like you. And that me and you staying here proves it." He says and looks down. I nod.

"Wanna get some more ice cream?" I ask him. He nods.

"Dairy Queen, or Ben and Jerry's?" He asks. hard decision.

"Both?" I suggest. He laughs.

"Sure, whatever you want Clover." i smile, this is why I love Finnick.

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V: **What did I do? I ruined everything! She just started to trust me! Ugh, I'm so dumb! I'm trying to decide if I'm going to go on the trip yet... I hear my phone go off. It's Marvel.

Marvel: Dude. Best night ever! Were leaving tomorrow, Annie agreed to go out with me! You and Clove went on a date! I'm coming over!

Oh great, Marvel is coming over, I don't think Clove told anyone about what happened, good then my friends won't hate me...

Cato: Alright.

I go get some chips and a pop, and start watching a movie. Cabin in the Woods, Gale's older brother is in it. It's horror, my favorite. After about 15 minutes, MArvel walks in.

"Hey man." He says as he sits and takes a pop.

"Hey Marv" I say, and smile at him.

"How was your date?" He asks looking at me curiously.

I shrug. "Okay I guess."

"i bet it was better then okay! Did you guys kiss?" He asks me.

I nod. "Just once.." I shrug.

"Dude! That's great! When are out gonna ask her out?" he aks. i shake my head.

"I'm not going to." I tell him. He looked a little taken a back.

"Why not?" He asks me.

"Wasn't feeling it." i say, and take a sip of my pop.

"Oh, I think you two are perfect for eachother." he smiles. "too bad she and Finnick aren't coming with us tomorrow." What? When did that happen? They aren't coming?

"When did this happen?" I ask him.

"Didn't Finnick text you?" he asks me. Well he did, but not about that. I shake my head. "Oh, well Clove isn't feeling to good, so they're going to come when she feels better." I nod. They didn't tell them what I did. "are you excited?" he asks, I nod. "Aw come on ma, don't say your going to stay back to!" I shake my head.

"No, I'm coming." I say and smile. I'm going to win Clove back.

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **We go to target and get 10 things of Ben and Jerry's. I laugh. "Finn! We don't need this much!" I say while laughing.

"No this is all necessary!" He says as we pay. We get in his car, and go to the dairy queen, we get a whole ice cream cake.

"Finn, seriously?" I ask while we walk out of the store without even paying.

"Yes, seriously." We drove my car, so I get to drive, i only got my driver license about 2 and a half months ago, and I love driving.

"Finn, Want to go shopping tomorrow?" I ask him.

"For what?" He raises his eyebrows.

"A new car." I smile.

"Yes, what kind?" He asks me.

"I think I want a Jeep." i smile.

"Sure, sounds good." he says. "Wanna go to the mall after?" He asks me.

"I would love too. I need some new clothes for the trip anyways!"

"me too!" He smiles. "Which on is your favorite house?" He asks me.

"The one in Paris, or the one in Utah." I say.

"Whats in Utah?" He asks me.

"Well, they have beautiful mountains, great hiking trails, and it's just so peaceful. Don't get me wrong, I love the city. But being in the middle of no where, it's just so peaceful." I smile.

"I'm excited to go to Europe, you can take a train anywhere. We could go visit my house in Spain, if you want." He smiles.

"Sure! That sounds great! I love Spain, It's so beautiful."

"What are you going to do about Cato?" He asks me. I shrug.

"I'm really not sure."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW YOUR READING!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey y'all! Chapter 16! This story has come so far! Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Guest #2: Thank you!**

**Kentwell: Thank you! Thanks so much for all the reviews you have left!**

**Leslie: Thank you! You are so amazing!**

**Guest #1: Clato is coming later on!**

**Gello: Maybe ;)**

**Cloverrrrrrrrrr: You'll see! **

**Kentwell7: You are so welcome! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**finewithbeingateennot: Thank you so much! And thank you for all of the reviews you have left me, it means a lot!**

**Clatoforeverinmyheart: Thanks.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Please keep them coming! Tell me what you think of the story! Do you love it? Hate it? Want to see something different happen? So please review!**

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V:** I wake up at 5:30 for a quick hike, I usually go to Mt. Jacinto, but... Maybe I will just go hike up to the Hollywood sign, or in that area. It's really beautiful up there. I wonder if Finnick would like to go? I should wake him.

I head into the room he's in and shake him awake.

"Finn, wanna go for a hike?" I ask him, as he yawns.

"Where?" he asks.

"By the Hollywood sign." I say, while putting my hair up in a ballerina bun.

"Uh, sure?" He says. "When?"

"Be down in 5." I say and smile. I go down and grab a draw-string back pack, put 5 cliff bars in it, grab 4 Gatorades, and 2 waters. I put it out in the car, go up-stairs grab my phone, wallet, and sunglasses, and go get in my car. It's still dark out, maybe we can watch the sun rise, and then go to the donut shop, aw that sounds amazing.

Finn comes out and hops in the car. "Hey after the hike wanna go to the donut shop?" I ask.

"Why is that a question?" He asks, and we laugh as I back out of my drive way.

"This is only like a 15 minute hike." I say and smile.

"Good, I don't want tog et sweaty." He says with a chuckle.

"Dude, its 65 degrees you won't get hot." I say with a light laugh.

"You are so right!" He says while laughing. It was perfect outside, cloudy, cool, the air felt crisp, I loved it.

"It is so beautiful out." I say with a smile.

"What are you talking about? It's so freaking cold out!" He says.

"I love it when it's like this, it feels so crisp, and it just wakes you up." I smile.

"Oh, that sorta makes sense." he laughs.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Oregon...**

**Cato's P.O.V**: We got to the airport at 3 am! It sucked! We got her about and hour and a half later, it was an easy flight, I sat next to Katniss, but I slept the whole ride. Clove has a nice plane, it fits about 20 people. Once we got to her house, which was huge. We all went to separate rooms and slept for a bout 4 hours, when we wake up, we eat lunch.

We ordered some take out Chinese food. Which was amazing, they had really good egg-rolls. After since Clove had 3 speed boats, 10 jet-skies and she lives on a chain of lakes, to go out on the lake. I'm still trying to figure out how to get Clove back. I realty don't know why I kissed Delly... Something just came over me, and she was trying to seduce me, and I tried to tell her I kinda had a thing with someone, but she just wouldn't stop. Ugh, maybe, I could... No that wouldn't work. Maybe, I could take her out for coffee... Or to dinner... Or just tell her what happened. I think maybe that would be the best thing to do... Or I could have Peeta make her some chocolate chip cookies, get her some roses, a couple new books, yeah that sounds like a good plan.

We head out to Clove's boat house, she has like a million different tubes, man we should just stay here! but were only here for 3 days... This is gonna be awesome!

* * *

**Finnick's P.O.V: **The hike with Clove was amazing! We took a picture at the top of the mountain, and she posted it on instagram. Her username is so adorable it's Can'tSpellCloveWithoutLove. Which is totally ture, because I have to admit, Annie was sorta right, except the thing is, Ilike Clove and Annie. Ugh I don't know what to do! They are both so amazing!

After the hike, she let's me drive, we head to like the only Donut Shop in town. It's so good, it's called the Crispy Cream, and they give you a free donut when you walk in, they make them there fresh. Me and Clove are heading up to Oregon later today and were gonna bring like 4 dozen donuts with us.

"Hey Finn?" She asks, god she's pretty.

"Yeah?" Theres a Caribou next door, I'm going to go get us some coffee. Get me like 2 donuts to eat rright now okay?" Sh asks.

"Alright, I'll meet you there in a minute. Get me a large black coffe, okay?"

"Okay." And with that she walks off.

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **Our coffee is made and we have our donuts, we leave in about 8 hours for the trip, but were going to go shopping first. I take picture of the Coffee, and donuts, and post it. I only have about 20 followers, but who cares? I'm excited to go to Oregon, it's so beautiful out on the lake, we own a little island out there. I don't think anybody else knows that we do. After finishing out coffee we head to the car dealer ship, and I get a silver Jeep, Finnick drives my car, and I drive my Jeep to the mall. We each got a lot of clothes, enough o last us the whole tip, we even bought suitcases, were all packed already, pretty much. Because we put all of our clothes in the suitcase. All I need is my phone charge. Once we finish packing we head to the airport.

Oregon here we come!

* * *

**A/N: So Finnick's true feeling our revealed! I hope you liked it! Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks for the reviews! You 4 who did are AMAZING! Alright, I'm going on vacation on tuesday, and I won't be able to update till next saturday, but I will try to update once before I leave! PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW YOUR READING THIS SO JUST REVIEW, OKAY?**

**TheUnrullyBallerina: Thank you! I did not know that abut the HollyWood sign! Thanks for all the info! I'm from Minnesota and aspire to move to California, and I wanted to clim up there, so that's pretty sad... But anyways, thanks so much for the fantastic review! **

**Cloverrrrrrr: Thank-you! I didn't get any either!**

**finewithbeingateennot: Thank you! i'm glad you liked it!**

**londenmellarkjacksonsmith: I haven't heard any of her music, but I'm sure it's great!**

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **When we get to Oregon, I bring in one of my many suitcases and head up to my room. Theres only about 3 left, I take the master, seeing as it's my house. I think the group went out on the lake. I wonder if they found all the tubes, I have so many! This is a really beautiful lake, I decide to sit on the swings that face the water. I see that one of my boats is gone, so they did leave. After about sitting for 3 minutes, someone sit's beside me.

"Hi Finn." I say while smiling, when I turn though I see it's not Finnick it's Cato. I realized, he didn't really do anything wrong, it's just he lost my trust.

"Hey Clover." He says with a small smile.

"Hi." I say while looking down. Trying to avoid his gaze.

"Look, I'm sorry-" he begins.

"Save it. You didn't do anything wrong." I say looking off at the lake.

"Clove, I-I don't know what happened, something just took over me. I'm sorry. Do you think you could give me another chance?" He asks, with pleading eyes.

"I-I don't think so... At least not for a while, okay? I need space." I tell him looking down. "Sorry."

"No I understand." He says with a small smile. "How about in like 3 weeks when were in France, we go out for coffe?" He asks.

"Um, sure." I say with a shy smile.

"It's a date." He says as he get's up and heads in the house.

* * *

**Later that night...**

At about 7:30 we decide to have a fire. The boys go set it all up, while the girls get ready, and I make snacks I make muddie buddies, popcorn, Peeta made cookies, and I get the s'more stuff out.

The girls come down, they all pit on make-up, and curled they're hair for a bonfire. Sometimes, I just don't understand them. i decide to order us some pizza, after it comes, we take it all outside and we sit at the picnic tables.

"Clove thanks this is all so good!" Mumbles Thresh through a mouth full.

"Yeah! So good!" Johanna smiles. Johanna and Gale are officially dating now, I'm happy for them. They deserve eachother. I smile back at her, as i munch on a piece of pizza. I like really weird pizza, on mine I get meatballs, and I was hoping no one else would eat it because it's so odd, but when I go back for a second piece, I am sadly disappointed. The box is empty.

"Who ate all of the meatball pizza?" I ask everyon. I notice Cato and Finnick look down.

"Um, we did." Finnick say while laughing and high-fiving Cato.

"Ugh, I'm going to get some peanut butter." I say as i head in.

"Wait, I will come with you." Cato says. As he get's up and follows me in.

"You don't need to come with me you know."I see in a low voice.

"i know, I wanted to." He says with his signature smirk. I'm silent the rest of the way. I grab the peanut butter, and spoon, and head back out. I sit at the fire while the rest of them finish there food. I unscrew the lid and dig my spoon in and start eating it.

"Clover that's disgusting!" Jackie says with a laugh.

"It's so good." I mumble. After we all sit around the fire, chat, and make s'mores. After about 45 minutes I fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm in a bed. The last thing I remember is being outside, how did I get here? I head downstairs, and I smell bacon, which make me go faster.

"Who's making- Oh hey Peeta." I say while smiling

"Morning Clover." He says while cooking.

"Who all is up?" i ask him.

"Me, you, and Cato." He says with a smile. He slides a plate in-front of me, it's filled with scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Thanks Peeta. It smells amazing." I say whit a chuckle. I stuff my face until it's all gone. After I head up-stairs to put on my bathing suit, and go for a nice swim. I head out to the dock, and right as I'm about to dive in, someone says.

"It's early for a swim don't you think?" Cato say while smirking.

"It's 6. I'm going." I say and jump off the dock.

* * *

**Okay hope y'all liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Alright last chapter until at least Friday night! Sorry buddies! Hoping to have 84 reviews when I'm back! PLEASE MAKE THAT HAPPEN! Alright so thanks for all the reviews!**

**Guest: Thank you! Glad you like it! **

**Bubbzie: Thank you!**

**Cloverrrrrrrrr: They are his only talents! Thank you!**

**DarkCrystal634: Thank you! It means a lot!**

**finewithbeingateennot: Thank-you! You are so amazing!**

**OdairBear: Thank you! P.S I love your username!**

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V:** I go for about a 20 minute swim, after I get back, it's still only me Peeta, and Cato awake. Great, I get to hang out with Cato. I really don't wanna do coffee with him. Maybe I can come up with some excuse to cancel.

I towel off put on a soft baggie T-shirt, and some athletic shorts. I head back inside, as I walk in I smell something amazing.

"Peeta what are you making? It smells devine!" I tell him while laughing, I never say devine.

"Chocolate chip cookies." He says with a smile.

"Ohh can I have one?" I ask him with pleading eyes. He shakes his head while laughing.

"Sorry no."

"Why not Peeta?"

"Because they're not for you."

"Oh."i say sadly. "Who are they for?" I ask.

"Cato." He says while pulling a dozen out of the oven. I grunt, I will NOT ask Cato for one. Why do they have to be for him?

"Will you make me some?" I ask him.

"Nope." He pops the 'p' as he says it.

"Ugh, why not Peeta?" i ask a little angry. He laughs.

"Because okay?" He says with a smile.

"So are you excited for college?" I ask him, a bit sadly.

"Yes, I'm going to ULCA." He says while smiling, and eating some chocolate chips.

"I know." I smile.

"How? Oh wait, Cato?" He says with a smile. "Your going to Berkley, right? For music?" he asks.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I ask.

"Cato." He says. Why did Cato tell him that? "I hear your a really good singer." He says while smiling.

"So i've heard. I'm not that good..." I say shyly.

"No she's great." I hear from behind, Cato.

"Oh hi." I say and look down.

"Hey." He smiles. He takes a cookie, and starts to eat it. I look at him as he eats it.

"You want one?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"You asked me if you could have one." Peeta says with a smirk.

"Here." He hands me one.

"Thanks." I mumble and look down.

"Well are you going to try it? It's better warm." Cato asks. She nods, and takes a small bite. Oh. My. God. These are the best cookies i've ever had.

"You like it?" Peeta asks. I look up at him.

"Love them." I say with a smile.

"Good." He says. "It's a secret family recipe."

"Ugh, they are so good." Cato says while smiling. I finish my cookie, and start heading out to my rental car.

"Hey where are you going?" I hear Cato say behind me.

"Town." I say grabbing my purse and phone.

"I'm coming with you. I sigh and get in my car.

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V: **What else could Clove need? The house is full of food. I think she wanted to get away from me. I sigh on the inside. She stars heading to a candy shop "Candy?"I ask her.

"Yeah." She says and keeps driving. "I want some."

"I'm gonna get some too." he says with a smile.

"Im getting some for everyone." She said with no expression.

"I can help pick it out." I suggest.

"Fine." She says. We buy A TON of candy. the total was $503.65, I told her I would pay, and she let me. I guess that's a small victory. We get back to the House and Finnick, Annie, Marvel, and Gale are all up now. I carry in the candy.

"Aw thanks man!" Gale says.

"Clove helped pick it out." I say. As I say that i see Finnick and her slip outside. Great, she likes Finnick, I think to myself sadly.

* * *

**Short Chapter! I know sorry! I'm tired! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi y'all! I am so happy! I got 84 reviews! You 10 are so amazing! Sorry about the long wait! Okay hope you all enjoy this!**

**Clato and Everlark forever: Thank you! I will try to update daily!**

**Geust #1: Thank you! And don't worry I hate Glato too! So NEVER EVER will there ever be Glato!**

**DarkCrystal634: Stupid people? Thank you!**

**Geust #2: We will see, I'm not sure when Clato will happen!**

**OdairBear: Thank you!**

**Anticrescant: Thank you! I might just have to use that! Thanks for the tip!**

**Hello-yello: Aw, I feel so special! Now that you joined you should start writing, I would love to read if you do! Thank you!**

**finewithbeingateennot: Thanks!**

**Kentwell7: Aw thank you so much!**

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **Finnick asks me to take a walk with him. Why not? Me and Cato went to the candy store, I went there to get away from him, but we actually had a lot of fun picking out candy together. I learned his favorite candy is candy rocks. I told him mine was gummy bears, he asked me what my favorite color of gummy bear, I said green. He got me 3 pounds of green gummy bears, he was really sweet I'm still not sure about my feelings about him, I know for sure that we can be freinds, just not sure about more then friends yet.

"Clove?" Finnick asks, bringing me back to reality.

"What were you thinking about?" He asks me.

"Cato." I say while looking down.

"Why were you thinking about _him_?" He asks me.

"We went to the candy shop together... And... And I'm just confused about how I feel about him." I say while looking down.

"I have like the same problem, so Marvel and Annie broke up last night, but I sorta like this other girl, and I just don't know who to pic, like who do I go for?" He said with a sigh.

"I would say go for Annie, give her another chance. You 2 are meant to be together." I say with a smile.

"Even if that girl was you?" He asks starting to lean in.

"Even if it was me." I say taking a step back, and I hit my back on the house. Finnick leaned in and kissed me. He KISSED me.

"Finnick, no. Your my best friend, nothing more." I say and run back into my room and lock the door.

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V: **"Even if that girl was you?" I hear Finnick ask Clove, I came out to get the boat ready fro the day.

"Even if it was me." I hear Clove say. Finnick kisses her. He kissed MY girl! Me and him established this before my party!

"Finnick, no. Your my best friend, nothing more." I hear her say and run inside. I walk up to him.

"What the HELL Finn?" I ask him.

"I-I uh.." He say and looks down.

"Why did you do that? I thought you said you liked Annie! You know I like Clove! Why would you do that to me! I thought that we were friends! God Finn!" I yell at him. Why would he do that? He is such a brong!

"Dude I'm sorry.." He says his face is red as a tomato.

"YOU BRONG!" I say rudely at him, and go inside. God.

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **God, how could be so stupid? He played me! He was just being nice to me so that we would date. He is such a jerk, I don want to speak to him, for like 2 weeks. That was not cool.

I lay in bed reading The Mortal Instruments, City of Bones, it's my latest and greatest book. It's really good, Jace is my favorite, he seems super nice, I would totally date someone like him, he kinda reminds me of Cato. I hear a knock at my door, I groan.

"Go away." I say to them.

"It's me."I hear Cato say.

"Oh." I say I think I may like him, he even came to check on me, he is so sweet.

"Can I come in?" He asks. I nod, and then remember he can't see me.

"Yes." I say while putting my bookmark in my book.

"Are you okay?" he asks while coming through the door. "I saw what happened..." He says with a sad smile.

"Were you spying?" I ask with a small smile on m face.

"If I'm being completely honest, yes." He say with a crooked smile, I smile back.

"Wanna go get a coffee or something?" I ask. He looks a little shocked.

"Um sure. Where do you wanna go, a movie, lunch, coffee, boating, shopping?" he asks.

"Up to you." I say with a smile.

"Coffe, then shopping?" He asks. I smile and nod.

* * *

**Sorry it's short!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Please review!**

**Cloverrrrrrrrrr: Haha! Thanks!**

**Clato and Everlark forever: Thanks!**

**Clatoforeverinmyheart: Lol, Thanks.**

**finewithbeingateennot: Thanks!**

**Woody250599: Thank you so much! We will see what happens!**

**Guest: Thank you so much**

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **Cato and me went and got in my rental car, and started to drive into town.

"Starbucks or Caribou?" I ask him. He laughs.

"Caribou. I get free coffee there." He says and smiles.

"Lucky!" I say with a small smile and a chuckle.

"I can get you a free coffee card if you want." He says while smiling.

"Really?" I ask him with a big smile on my face.

"Really. I'll just give you one when we get back to the house." He says with a laugh at a my excitement.

"Okay!" I say as we pull in. He goes up and get's me my usual.

"Her you go" He says with a smile while he hands me my coffee.

"Thanks." I say and look down.

"Whats up?" He asks.

"I just had to get out of there, ya know?" I say. "I'm sorry I'm making you miss out on the boat." She says and looks down at the table.

"That's okay. I understand." He says while using his hand to make her look up at him.

"Thanks." she says with a shy smile.

"Where do you want to go shopping?" he asks me. I think for amoment.

"Paris." I say as a joke, and smile at him.

"Alright let's to Paris." He says with a smile.

"I was joking!" I say with a chuckle.

"I wasn't lets get in your plane and go!" he says while smiling.

"Alright let's go." I say.

* * *

When we got back to the house, we packed our bags, and I called my pilot, and he said he could take us. Cato called us a cab, and we were off to the airport. We didn't tell anyone, I didn't think anyone would mind if we left. I just want to get away. I hope Finnick realizes that him and Annie should be together. Because when he kissed me, it didn't feel the same as when Cato had kissed her. I would be lying if I said she didn't have feelings for Cato.

On the plane ride there, me and Cato sat next to each other. Me listening to music and reading, and him playing on his phone.

"Hey." He says as he pulls out one of her headphones. "What are you listening to?" He asks.

"I won't give up, by Jason Mraz." I say with a smile. He takes my headphones out of the headphone jack and plugs them in the speakers.

"Can I change the song?" He smiles and asks.

"Go ahead." I says with a light laugh. He turns on #Beautiful by Mariah Carrie and Miguel.

"You know who this song was written about?" He asks.

"Um, Beyoncé?" I asks while laughing. He laughs too.

"No silly. You." He says with a smile. I blush.

"Thanks." I smile at him pretty soon the pilot comes over the loud speaker.

"We will now be making our dissent into Paris." I peer out the window. It is so beautiful here. They have the cutest little shops, and bakery's and café's.

"I hear they have amazing coffee." Cato smiles.

"They do. Trust me, it will change your life." She smiles.

"You already did." He smiles.

* * *

**Sorry I know it's short and it's been a while since I updated. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi again! Please review!**

**Clato and Everlark forever: Thank you so much! Soon!**

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **I blush and look down. I'm not really trusting anyone but him right now. I put a lot of faith into him, just like I did to Finnick. If he screws this up, I think i wouldn't leave my house unless necessary.

"Look the eiffel tower!" He says while smiling. I have been to France many times, it is one of my favorite cities in the whole world,it is so beautiful. But never have I once been to the top of the eiffel tower.

"I've never gone to the top." I tell him.

"Do you want to?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Well, why not?" He asks me confused.

"I'm afraid of heights." I tell him.

"Oh. Don't you get scared on the top of mountains?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"It's not the same." I say looking out the window.

"Oh, well if you went with me, I would hold your hand the whole time." He says with a chuckle. I turn around and smile at him.

"Okay." I say.

"Wow I didn't think that would actually work." He laughs.

"It works on me." I say with a smile.

"I'm glad it does, because I just wanted an excuse to hold your hand." He says and smiles. We land, when we get off, we have a car take us to the hotel, we pt our bags in the room. I take his hand and pull him out the door.

"Where are we going?" He asks while laughing.

"The eiffel tower." i say.

"But it's getting dark." He says while still laughing.

"I will be even better then." I smile.

"Alright whatever you say." He says with a smile.

"We can go in the morning at sunrise too!" I say.

"Alright you really like doing stuff don't you? You don't relax." He smiles.

"I relax when I read." I frown. I say as we walk down the cobble streets of Paris.

"i only like reading when I like the book." He says.

"I like every book I read, so I obviously like reading." I smile. He grabs my hand.

"Is this okay?" He whispers to me. I nod.

"Very okay." I smile, and he smiles back. He pulls me into a small cafe.

"Ugh, it smells so good." I smile.

"I'm gonna go get coffee and croissants okay?" He says I nod. I look around, this place is adorable. It has love letters posted all over the walls. Cato comes back with to coffees and a bag.

"Here you go." He hands me a coffee. I take a sip, it is some amazing coffee.

"What is this? It's amazing!" I ask him.

"Oh, it's a mint chocolate cappuccino." He says and smiles.

"Can I try yours?" I ask with a smile. He nods. I take dip, it's hazelnut I think. "Hazelnut?" I ask.

"Yeah how did you know?" He asks.

"Oh I like hazelnut coffee. It's yummy, I would recognize the taste anywhere." I smile at him and hand him his coffee. We walked talking about just about anything, we talked about Cato's childhood. Him and Finnick and Peeta have been friends since they were in diapers, and Marvel came around when they were 5, and Thresh when they were 7. They started to hang out with the girls in 6th grade, and the group hasn't changed since. Cato had a pretty normal childhood, except his parents bought him anything and everything. Cato didn't ask fro much though, all he really wanted was to play sports, and he did. He played, football baseball, lacrosse, basketball, and he wrestled. He was on Varsity for each team by sophomore year. He was captain of the lacrosse, basketball, baseball and wrestling team, and was quarterback and captain of the football team.

When we arrived at the eiffel tower, and ridden the elevator to the top, Cato bought me a rose. I smiled at him.

"Thank you, for coming with me." She said while looking at the view.

"For coming up here, or to Paris?" He asks.

"To Paris, for everything." I say trying not look down.

"Theres no one I would rather be here with." he smiled.

"Me either." I smile back at him.

"Did we tell anyone where we were going?" He asks. I laugh.

"No, we just left." He starts to laugh too.

"Well non of them care enough to call. So screw them." He says and we laugh a little harder.

"There next stop is New York, I think." I say.

"Well we will find them eventually." He says which make s me laugh again.

* * *

The next morning when I wake up there were flowers in my room. It was 4:30 AM we wanted to get up early to watch the sunrise over paris. I know it will be worth it. We head out get coffee's and head back ip the tower.

"So there were flowers in my room this morning." I say with a smile.

"Oh, were there?" He asks with laugh.

"Mhm."

"I wonder who they were from." He says and busts out laughing.

When we get to the top, the sun is just starting to come up. It couldn't be more perfect. But then it becomes more perfect.

Because Cato kisses me.

* * *

**Alright hope you enjoyed! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: 2 reviews! Thanks you two rock! I'm not sure if I want to continue, it seems like people aren't reading. So if you are readin let me know! You can review, or PM me anything works!**

**Cloverrrrrrrrr: Thank you so much! **

**Clato and Everlark: Thank you! Glad you don't get bored!**

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V:** The kiss was utterly perfect. Better then the first one. When we finally pull away gasping for breath, Cato says,

"I'm sorry." He looks at the view. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for another kiss. This time when we oull up we both smile.

"No I'm sorry." I smile at the ground. We stand and watch the sun rise, it was very beautiful.

"Clover Sevina, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asks very formally, with a chuckle.

"Sure, Cat." She said with a smile.

"Cat?" He asks while laughing.

"Yeah, you called me Clover, so I called you Cat." She smiled innocently.

"Alright Clover, wanna go get some breakfast?" He asks with a smile. I grab his hand.

"I would love too." I smile. We go to a very cute little French breakfast place.

"This place is too cute." I take out my phone. I ask a stranger to take a picture of me and Cato. I post it on instagram. Cato's phone goes off.

"Did you post a picture of us?" He asks with a smile.

"Yes I did." I smile back. My phone goes off, a text from Peeta.

Peeta: Where the hell did you guys go?

Clove: Me and Cato are in Paris.

Peeta: We will come there next. Your with Cato?

Clove: Yeah were sorta dating. Don't tell anyone right now okay?

Peeta: Okay.

"Who are you texting, Clover?" Cato asks me.

"Oh, Peeta. He was wondering where we were." I smile.

"Oh, when are they coming?"

" About a week. After there done in New York. Which will be a while with those girls, and all of those stores." I laugh a little.

"Do you want to got Greece? I have a house there, it's very beautiful there. You would love it." He smiles.

"Sure, when?" I ask him.

"Tomorrow until Sunday?" He asks. 4 days, that would be fantastic.

"Sounds good." I smile.

"We live right by a spa." He says while eating a pastry.

"Oh that will be nice." I start drinking me coffee, and eating my hash browns.

"What do you want to do today?" He asks me.

"How about I go shopping, and you can do whatever?" I ask.

"Sure. I think I'm going to go shopping with my girlfriend." He says and smiles.

"Oh really, you are?" I ask.

"Really." We finish our food, and head out shopping. First we stop at a chocolate shop. We get chocolate dipped Twinkies on a stick, they were so good.

"Thank you." I mumble as I eat it. Next we head to a men's clothing store. I help Cato pick out 2 shirts, 4 pairs of pants, and 3 scarves. And let me sat, he looks even better then Finnick in a scarf.

In Europe right now it's fall not summer, so it is a bit chilly. Today I wear some pink yoga pants, and a gray long-sleeved shirt, with some sunglasses, a scarf, and tennis shoes. I think I look kind of cure.

Next we head to a dress shop, they have old lace dresses, and old gowns, everything is just so beautiful. At this store, I end up with 2 gowns, and 16 dresses.

"Wow Clove. You sure got a lot." Cato says and smiles.

"They were just so beautiful." I say and smile.

"You did look hot in them." He says with a smirk. I blush and keep walking.

That day me and Cato did a lot of shopping, I think he even got more then I did. I helped him pick out a lot of different clothes, suits, shorts, jeans, socks, ties, etc. He spent roughly about $16,300 dollars. Where I only spent $456, I only bought the vintage dresses. Tonight me and Cato leave for Greece, but before we leave I want a picture of us kissing in front of the Eiffel tower. And that's exactly what I get. I post it and within 5 minutes I have 12 likes, the most I have ever gotten!

We get on the plane to Greece, on the ride there, I learned that Cato's family is Greek so he comes here a lot. He even has his own guest house, separate from the main house. His Grandmother lives it the house we are staying at. It is a very large, cute, house. My eyes widened when I saw it. Like most houses here in Greece it is made of white stone. It is very magnificent. I walk to the back yard. He has a pool, and a hot-tub. But behind it is the amazing ocean, it's the color of Cato's eyes, it's very beautiful.

"You like it?" He asks wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Love it." I say and smile.

* * *

**Please update! Thanks! Love y'all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi people! Thanks for all the reviews! Wow I've got over 100 reviews! **

**Geust: Thanks! **

**XkatnissXpeeta: Thank you!**

**DarkCrystals634: Great idea! I will! **

**Sam1407: Thank you! And yes! **

**Clato and Everlark: Thankyou! You are so amazing!**

**Cloverrrrrrrr: Lol, glad you like it!**

**PerfectionIsFlawed: Aw, thanks!**

**finewithbeingateennot: I don't know what that word means, but thank you!**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V: **Cato and Clove are dating... How did this happen? Just 2 days ago Cato was complaining about how she hated him...

"Hey guys!" I call everyone into the kitchen. They all file in.

"I found Cato and Clove!" I say with a smile. Cato finally got the girl.

"Well, where are they?" Finnick asked eagerly. He asked Annie out last night. She happily accepted.

"They are in France. And they are now officially a couple." I say and smile. Now Marvel is the only single one. I'm the only one who knows this, and I haven't told anyone this, not even Katniss. But Marvel is gay. And I on't tell anyone. Marvel will come out when he is ready.

"Now I'm the only single one!" Marvel said and laughed. Marvel is very funny, and he's nice, I know that one day he will find the right guy. Marvel isn't the kind of guy you would expect to be gay, I don't think anyone is expecting it either. Another thing people don't know about Marvel is he's really religious, he goes to church every sunday. Which is surprising, because he's Catholic, and Catholic people discriminate against gay's...

Man this is crazy, Clove and Cato together... I wonder how long that will last. We all know how fragile Clove is. I really hope Cato doesn't screw this up, we all really like Clove. Plus her and Finnick seemed to really hit it off. We leave New York in a week, and we plan to meet up with them after. The girls all love New York, there is a lot of shopping, and that's pretty much all they do.

Me and the guys really just hang out in Clove's amazing house. It's quite fun, we watch movies, eat junk food, We all wish Cato was here though...

* * *

**Marvel's P.O.V: **I told the guys I was going out to a bar, but really I'm headed to church. I'm actually very religious, and I figured since I missed church last weekend, why don't I go today? When I get inside, I sit in one of the pews and pray. I then light a prayer candle,and flip my hair, and hear someone behind me.

"Whats up? Whats up after church?" A really attractive guy asks me. I recognize that from girl code. People would be like that show is for girls, but I don't care.

"Is that from-" I start but he interrupts.

"Girl Code? Yes, and please don't make a comment, like that show is gay. I hate when people say it's gay just because it's a girl show. It's offensive to gays, like me." He says. I smile.

"Hey, I'm Marvel," I say and shake his hand.

"I'm Alec." He says.

"I'm gay too." I say, and look down. "But I'm in the closet." I tell him.

"I just came out, it was scary, but I did it." He says and smiles. "Do you wanna go out for a coffee or some dinner?" He asks me.

"I'd love too." I say and smile. We head to an amazing dinner, and then he comes home with me. At the end of dinner, he asked me to go out with him. I happily accepted, he's nice, funny, and cute, and I want him to come on the trip with us, I bet he could come too.

Once we get back I make everyone come to the living room.

"What is it Marvel? Who is this guy?" Annie asks. Peeta smiles at me and I smile back.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Alec." I say, they al look at me shocked except for Peeta.

"good job, man." Peeta says and smiles.

"Thanks." I say.

"So wait, you like gay?" Thresh asks.

"Yes, but it doesn't make me any different." I say and smile. And with that me and Alec leave and I walk him home.

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **Greece is utterly amazing. Cato's Grandmother is so nice. She made us cookies, they weren't as good as Peeta's but they were a close second any day. It's so beautiful here, me and Cato are about go swimming in the most amazing water I have ever seen. And tonight he's taking me to a dinner in Athens. I am so excited, I've never had any greek food, well except yogurt.

I come downstairs in my bikini and head to the back yard where I say cato shaking his head.

"Grandma, do you have to have your water aerobics class right now?" He asks. I stand next to him laugh. There were 12 old people in the pool doing water aerobics.

"Doing good Darlene!" I say and smile at Cato's grandmother. She is adorable. She's actually really fit, I would guess she weighs less then me. We laugh all the way to the 10 foot cliff you have to jump off into the water. theres a latter at the bottom to get back up.

"Cato will you-" i start, but am pushed into the water before I can finish. I plug my nose right before I hit the water. It's surprisingly warm. Cato jumps in after me.

"Wow, this is amazing." He says and swims over to me.

"And so are you."I say and smile.

* * *

**A?N: Sorry that it wasn't a lot of Clato! i just wanted to show what the others were up to! And I just finished City Of Bones, and that's where I got Alec from, he's actually gay in the book., and I thought him and Marvel would just be perfect together! DO NOT HATE ON MARVEL BECAUSE HE IS GAY OR I WILL BLOCK AND REPORT YOU! Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming please! happy to say no one hated on the story for there being 2 gay guys! **

**Guest #1: Thank you so much!**

**Clato and Everlark forever: I know! I'm happy too!**

**Samsterhamster118: Me too!**

**DarkCrystals634: I thought it was funny too! Thank you!**

**Chelsea Hunger Games Fan: Yes it would! Thank you so much!**

**Hello-Yello: Thank you!**

**finewithbeingateennot: He sounds cute then :) Hope you guys date :) **

**Aye Mon: OMG I AM SO SORRY!**

**Kentwell7: Aw, thank you! And I missed your reviews :)**

**mylady: OMG THANK YOU!**

**Bubbzie: Thanks :)**

**Guest #2: I like to change it up!**

**Guest #3: Aw thank! Glad you like it! **

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **The water here is so amazing. I could stay in here all day. Cato got of the water about a half an our ago,and is sitting on a cliff that's about 10 inchut of the water eating candy.

"Clove after you get out your going to look like my grandma!" Cato says while laughing, I laugh too.

"I wish I was a fish!" I say. Cato laughs at me.

"You would be a very cute fish!" He says and I grin at him.

"What kind of Candy do you got there?" I ask him still smiling.

"Greek candy, I don't know what it is, but is so good!" I laugh at him. Me and Cato had been having such a great time here. The food was to die for, Cato was being so sweet, and grandmother was being super nice. I may not ever want to leave. Today I wore a purple bikini with blue and purple sequins, from victoria secrets. I really like Victoria Secrets, it has the cutest bathing suits.

Earlier today Johanna had texted me, she said the her and Gale were going to come to meet up with us today, so I told her we were in Greece, and she said that they were on there way. I am actually really excited, Gale and Johanna are so nice, and Gale is one of Cato's best friends. I think Johanna wanted to leave because of all the shopping they were planning on doing while they were there. Johanna is not very girl to say the least.

"Clover, Gale is gonna be here in like 5 minutes, you better get out of the water now!" He says and throws me a piece of candy, I catch in my mouth and eat it, let me say this is the best candy I have ever had!

"Ugh, fine! I can't wait to see them!" I say as I get out of the water. When we get up the front door, there care pulls up, I run up to the car.

"Hanna! Gale!" I say and hug Johanna. Johanna calls me brainless, and i call her Hanna.

"Brainless!" She screams and we run up and hug each other, I hug Gale.

"Gale, you hurt when you hug!: I say and laugh.

"Your telling me!" Johanna laughs and we walk inside.

"Cato this house is so pretty." Gales says to Cato.

"Thanks man. Just for warning, my grandma is here right now-" Cato begins but Cato's grandmother comes out.

"Aw Cato, you have even more friends!" She says and goes up and hugs them. "And handsome and beautiful too!" She says and runs back inside, to her book club, they just finished The Fault In Our Stars, I am actually tempted to join in. But I won't I would just seem like a total and utter nerd.

"Clove! it's monday!" Johanna and me squeals.

"Wait what's monday?" Gale and Cato ask.

"TEEN WOLF!" We scream. Ugh Teen Wolf, hot guys, good story, what could be better? They both laugh and head inside.

"So did you hear abut Marvel?" Johanna asks.

"I heard he's staying in New York for a while." I shrugged.

"No one told you guys?"

"What is it Hanna?" I ask her.

"Marvel is gay." She says. Woah I did not see this coming. My gaydar is totally broken.

"Good for him!" I say and smile

"Yeah he's dating some guy named Alec." I smile.

"That's great."

"Yeah. Gale and me, were getting kinda serious I think. She said and smiled.

"Good for you!" I smile. "Is this your first real relationship?" I ask her.

"Well first serious one." She says and we walk inside. The guys are already in the hot tub. Me and Johanna decide to go the spa. It felt so good, just to go and relax, we got facial, mineral rubs, massages, pedicures and manicures, and now were sitting in the hot-tub.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hi people! Sorry for the updating being slow! I have been busy, with stuff!**

**WARNING: STARTING SEPTEMBER 3RD, I WILL ONLY BE UPDATING ON WEEKENDS! REMINDER I AM IN 8TH GRADE, SO THAT IS WHEN I GO BACK TO SCHOOL. SORRY FOR THE IN-CONVEINENCE!**

**TheUnrulyBallerina: Thank you! I'm trying to change it up! I hope that it is working! I'm glad someone gets my username, Isaac is by far my favorite character, and Teen Wolf is juts beyond amazing!**

**Smileyduck: Thank you!**

**Cloverrrrrrrrr: Teen Wolf, is my favorite show ever. If you have MTV you can watch it!**

**finewithbeingateennot: Thanks for the review!**

**Clato and Everlark forever: Thank you!**

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **Me and Johanna had an amazing time, we watched Teen Wolf. At 10 o'clock after Teen Wolf, the guys came and asked us if we wanted to go to a karaoke bar. WE agreed, we went to this cute little place along the ocean. Annie would have loved it. Cato wanted to go first when we got there. He sang, Safe and Sound by capital cities. I love the song.

"In a tidal wave of mystery, you'll still be standing next to me." He sang, it's my favorite line from the song. Nextt Hanna and me went up together, we sang I love it By I Love It by Icona Pop, personally I hate the song, but I let her choose. Next Gale and Cato sung together, they did Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke, TI And Pharrell. Cato sung, and Gale rapped. It was actually really good. Next just Johanna went. She sang We Can't stop by Miley Cyrus. It was really good, it fits Johanna's personality so good. Johanna and Gale did a duet next, they sang Not Over You, by Gavin Degraw, it was awesome, they were so good.

"Hey do you wanna sing together?" Cato asked me. I shrugged.

"What song?" I asked with a smile.

"You choose." He says.

"No Air, by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown." I suggest. He smiles.

"Sounds perfect." We head up to the stage.

_[Clove]_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

_[Cato]_  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

_[Clove]_  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

_[Both:]_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

_[Cato]_  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

_[Clove]_  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

_[Both:]_  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

_[Both]_  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

_[Both]_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air

I sang my heart out, I meant every word I sang, after Cato hugs me, and I kiss him.

"You were amazing." He says and smiles.

"You were okay." I say as a joke. He picks me up.

"Is that so Clover?" He asks pretending to drop me.

I laugh. "Cato!" I squeal.

He laughs. "clover, I wouldn't drop you!"

Gale come sup to us and says, "Clove, you were so amazing! Do you want to go up alone?"

"Sure, Gale. Thank you." I smile and go up and take the mic.

"Hi people! I'm going to sing. Roayls by Lorde." It's one of my favorite songs, when I finish I go and hug Gale, and then kiss Cato's cheek.

"Let's go home." I say and smile.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hi **

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I HALF WROTE THIS LIKE A MONTH AGO BUT NEVER QUITE GOT TO FINISH IT! SO I APOLOGIZE! **

**I'm sorry, but I can not shout out to the reviews you leave me. I truly saddens me that I can not, because I love to acknowledge you guys but I can not, it just takes to much time, and I feel bad if I miss a person, and I'm just so sorry!**

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **Last night was so much fun. When we got back me and Caot just hung out by the ocean, it was a beautiful night out. Tomorrow, we plan to go to Amsterdam for a couple of days, and then meet everyone in Paris. It's going to be beautiful, the trees just bloomed there. Were staying at some fancy hotel, that Cato booked for us. Apparently, it's right on the river. He's taking me to some restaurant, I think it's called oranjee. **(A/N: Anyone who get's the reference you get a shout out!) **

I've actually never been to the Netherlands, my mother says it's amazing. I've seen pictures, it looks amazing. Cato has been here many times apparently. He loves it I guess. While were there, I have made it my personal goal ,to drink champagne. In the Netherlands, they call bottled stars. I am so excited to try some.

I get dressed in some cool navy, pink yoga pants and a pink tee shirt, and head downstairs. It smells amazing, Cato's grandmother made us lefse, its like this tortilla type thing with butter, and sugar and cinnamon. It is so good.

"Oh my god, this smells so good!" I say and take a bite. It was just as good as it smelled. Cato's grandmother chuckled, and went back to her yoga class she was holding in the living room. The sight of old women doing yoga, made me loose my apetite. It was quite disturbing. Cato came down and started to eat, I started laughing, and that's when he saw the yoga class.

"And I just lost my appetite." He says and I laugh.

"What's so funny Clover?" He asks as he comes behind me and hugs me.

"Your face is." I say and scrunch up my face. He laughs.

"Be nice, Clover." Cato is like the perfect boy friend. He's nice, funny, and cute. He doesn't make me do anything I don't want him too. He's a perfect gentlemen. I'm surprised, I thought he might pressure me into doing things, but he hasn't.

"Fine." I laugh. "I'm so excited, Cato!" I say happily.

"Me too, Clover." He smiles.

"Is there going to be confetti?" I ask him. In Amsterdam when the tree flowers bloom they call in confetti.

"Yes Clover, there will be confetti." He says and I smile.

"Can we get bottled stars?" I asked him.

"Bottled what?" He asks.

"Ya, know, champagne." I say and smile. It will be my very first time drinking.

"Clover, under-age drinking? We got a B.A over." He says and laughs. **(Just for you Claire!)**

I smile. "You drink all the time."

"Well you have never drunken any alcohol before, because your a goody-too-shoes." He says and smiles. I smack his arm.

"I am not!"

"Fine, think what you want Clover." He smiles. I laugh, we say good-bye to Cato's grandmother and head off to Amsterdam.


End file.
